Crash and Burn
by VerySpecialAgentTiva
Summary: What happens when a freak accident puts both Ziva and Tony's lives in danger? Feelings begin to spill, and nothing will be the same. Tiva! Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

"Really?" Tony said as he stared Ziva up and down.

"Really, I have never seen Gone with the Wind." She said laughing.

Riding up the elevator on a usual Monday, the conversation had turned from "What you do this weekend?" to movie reviews. Tony had called on his movie skills give his best criticism to Ziva's favorite movies, and when asking about his favorites, they happened to get locked on this certain movie.

"The acting was amazing and director…great! How have you never seen it?" he ranted. Ziva smiled at him, a grin that made Tony shiver. Even though he and Ziva had had some hard moments in the last couple months, something still made him so attracted to her. Was it her smile? Her personality? Her way she made you laugh and even second guess yourself? Whatever it was, all he want to take her into his arms and say, "I love you Ziva David."

_Did she know?_

Ziva's sudden snapping fingers made him blink and come back to reality. "You okay?" she said tilting her head a little.

"Fine." He said laughing his thoughts off.

Ziva looked deep into Tony's deep green eyes and her heart began to beat fast. Though she had distrusted him for so long, even put a gun to his chest, and yet he still seems to be there for her. What about him made him that way? Was he just being a nice guy? Was he protecting her? Was he just being a friend? Whatever it was, all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and say, "I love you Tony DiNozzo."

_Did he know?_

"Ziva?" Tony said, bringing herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she answered quickly.

"Everything fine?"

"Fine and Pandy!" she answered.

"Its fine and dandy, Zi, fine and dandy." He laughed.

"Oh…" She looked up to see Tony had his eyes locked on her, and had turned the elevator off. She looked back at him for what seemed like forever.

"_Did he know?"_

"_Did she know?"_

Tony leaned closer to Ziva, noses almost touching.

"Ziva."

"Tony."

He blinked his eyes long and hard. "Ziva, I…"

A jerk made both NCIS agents fly backwards.

"What was that?" Ziva said, wide eyed looking around.

"I don't…" the elevator jerked again, making the box shake. The lights flickered.

"Ziva!" Tony screamed as the lights went out. He reached his hand out, feeling for her movements, her energy, her anything.

"To..ny" she said reaching out to his dimed shadow.

Suddenly the box jerked once more, sending it plummeting to the bottom floors.

"Tony!"

"Ziva!"

A sudden crash made their bodies flop around hitting sharp pieces of metal and plastic. The sound of breaking bodies made both of them black out.

* * *

**What do you think? First NCIS fanfic! Please Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT NCIS, CBS DOES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's eyes flickered with movement as his senses came back to him. When he fully opened his eyes he could see nothing, just black. As he tried to lift his right arm, he felt something holding it down. When he realized it was possible to move his left, he moved it up and down his body looking for injury. His left leg was broken and had a deep gash, while his right had a few gashes and cuts, but was still move able. The small space he was confined in made him realize he was still in the elevator, trapped, helpless, unable to move only a couple of inches.

"I have to out of here, cause Ziva…Ziva!" he yelled realizing his partner was still here. He started to feel around, pricking his hand on metal and sharp corners.

"Ziva!" Tony screamed, "Ziva!"

A low moan made Tony's movements stop, his breathing stop, and his heart.

"Ziva?" he called again.

"T…o…n…y." she said, voice cracking with every letter.

He started to inch closer and closer to the small voice, taking his movable arm to push his right arm's captor off, finally able to touch her deeply wounded arm. After moving his hands down her body, it became noticeable that she had take most of the crash. Her right leg, left ankle, and right arm, all broken. Cuts covered her face and the feeling of wet liquid made Tony know that she had a huge gash in her back. He picked up her head and cradled her like a baby.

"Please Zi, please stay with me." Tony begged. "They are going to get help, I promise."

Suddenly a large yell made Tony look around into the darkness. Using the last of his draining energy, he yelled, "Help! Please, someone help!"

More voices came into ear shot, calling out their names, "Tony, Ziva, this is the fire department, we are close to where you are. Please hold on."

"Ziva, hear that? They are coming!" He said looking down at the dimed face. "Ziva?"

Her breath had begun to slow, and more blood came from her back. "No," He ripped her shirt off look more closely at it. He started to flip her over, feeling the wound. It was deeper than he thought, making panic rise up in him. He ripped his shirt off too, and placed it on her back, adding as much pressure as he could possibly give.

"Come on, come on Ziva, please don't die! I need you! I want you! I love you!" he yelled, tear rolling down his cheek, landing on Ziva's shoulder, and rolling down her back.

"Here they are!" the large voice yelled again, a huge banging started to the right of them, a small stream of light hit Ziva's face. Tony looked down at her, tears had filled her face. Her mouth started to move, making it clear that she was trying to say something.

"What?" Tony begged, "What?"

Finally he knew, as huge shaft of light engulfed them, voices filling their ear.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

The _Italic _is Tony's memories in this chapter.

"_Get him oxygen!"_

"Tony."

"_His heart rate is going down."_

"Tony."

"_We need to stop this bleeding."_

"Tony."

"_We are losing him!"_

"Tony!"

Tony eyes flew open, and he sat up quickly to face his tormenter. A figure stood bedside to him. His grey hair seemed to shine due to the extra sunlight coming into the room.

"Finally, you're awake."

"Gibbs!"Tony said with relief.

"You've been asleep for hours. Abby and McGee were here a minute ago, they just left."

"What?" Tony looked around, trying to figure out where in the world he was. I heart monitor sat next to him, beeping at his every breath. A large blue screen cut the room in half, making his area small and compact. A TV sat at eye level to him across the room, showing Deal or No Deal, but placed on mute.

"Am I in a hospital?" he asked, staring straight at Gibbs.

"No duh DiNozzo" he said, slapping the back of his head softer than usual.

"Gibbs what happen? Why am I here? All I remember is the crash and Ziva, and blood… What happened?"

"The elevator cord snapped, and it crashed to the bottom floor." He said, head down. "You both should have been dead, but something happened. No one knows how or why you got out of there alive. You were both really broken and cut."

"And Ziva?"

"Alive, but critical. The medics said that if you had not helped her, she would have died. You might have saved her life Tony."

Tony sat back in his bed. "She will make it though, right?"

Gibbs grabbed the guest chair that sat feet away from him and sat down.

"I don't know, I really don't know. They are trying everything possible."

Memories of the crumpled elevator came back to him. Tears, blood, and love filled every second.

"_Come on, come on Ziva, please don't die! I need you! I want you! I love you!"_

"I want to see her."

"What?"

"Take me to her."

"I don't think…"

"Please Gibbs!" Tony yelled as he sat up, tears starting to run down his cheek.

"Well… okay… I will get the nurse." Gibbs got up from his chair and left the room, and Tony sat back into his bed. He grabbed a few tissues from the box next to his bed, and wiped his eyes. Words could not describe his feelings. She loved him, he loved her. Life would never be that same anymore, even if Ziva did live. Will she even remember him? Will she even remember her love for him?

"Why you, Ziva? Why you?"

_**Thank you all for all the reviews and everything! I am so surprised! Thanks so much everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The _italic _is Ziva's thoughts….

_**Ziva's POV**_

"Hi Ziva."

_Who is that?_

"How are you doing?"

_His voice is so…familiar._

"I heard they had to put you in a coma, so you didn't feel much pain."

_Is this the man…_

"I wanted you to know I'm here for you."

_in my dreams?_

"Whatever happens, I will stay by you, forever."

_Is this the man…_

"You will be okay, Ziva."

_I love?_

"The nurse is telling me I have to go, but I will be back. I promise."

_I heard wheels start to turn and roll away. Why do I know him? Why do I tingle at his every word? Even thought my world was black as night, I could draw an image in my mind of him. He would laugh and kiss me, while I smile and kiss him back. A voice shook me out of my fantasy, this voice familiar as well. _

"Why is he acting this way Ziva?" _the voice said to me, calming and gentle, his father-like presence surrounding me._

"Why is Tony like this? What happened in that elevator?"_ Elevator? Elevator. Elevator! Images flashed into my mind, this Tony sitting shirtless over me, tears streaming down his face. My own actions still a blur, but his hands, pressing hard and deep on my back. I could feel my life draining into his hands as I looked at this man, Tony. I felt something, something that seemed to dissolve into my blood pool before I could grasp it. _

"I know you can't answer me, but please, you need to wake up soon. The team is falling apart with both you and Tony here. Even though you are both covered in casts, we still need you. If Vance replaces you again, I don't know if we will be able to get you back."

_Memories of the team flooded my mind. Gibbs, my team's fearless leader. Head slapping whoever needed it, including me and the man that sat in front of me now. McGee typing away on his keyboard, placing BOLO's on suspects. Abby, in her lab, the happy and caring Goth. Standing up for what she believed in and playing music every second of the day. Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer, finding the truth about people though their bodies. Talking to the dead like they were old college buddies. Lastly, my partner, Tony DiNozzo. The movie lover and pranker that filled my day's life with joy. I finally remember. All that happened to me, all I said, all I felt. I wish I could have stood up and ran to him. But my limbs would not move. I wanted to cry out, but my lips stayed shut. Even a simple blink was impossible. Only time would tell if I ever even got the chance to see him again._


	5. Chapter 5

The clicking of the clock hurt Tony's ears as he entered the main entrance of NCIS headquarters. He moved quietly and slowly, hoping no one would notice he had recently be removed from his creaking wheel chair and had been now given a chance to try out he weak, but stable legs. He moved through the shadows as quickly as possible before none other than Ziva's replacement jumped in front of him. Her light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, while her black jeans seemed too short to fit her tall features. The blue loose fitting shirt she wore was covered by a black jacket. This "probie" agent had taken Ziva's place just after the doctor's announcement that the coma Ziva was in was now not medically induced and only Ziva herself could wake her own body up.

"Tony!" the chipper young voice said with a smile.

"Carlee." He said, trying to push past her.

She stepped back and blocked his path. "You got off your wheel chair! That's great!"

"Nothing will be great until Ziva is back." He growled.

"Tony, it has been months since anyone heard anything about Ziva's condition. You have to let her go for now. I am here now." Carlee said in a much more serious tone, placing her hand on his good shoulder.

"You will never replace Ziva." Tony said, shrugging off her hand and pushing past again, this time with more success. Finally arriving at the elevator, he stood at the door and looked it up and down. Tears ran down his cheek as he looked at the grey metal box that almost killed him and Ziva. Finally, taking his unbroken leg he swung it out, causing a large dent to appear. He swung out again and again, sweat pouring down his face. Carlee turned around at the sound of the blows and started racing to her enraged partner.

"Ton…" she started to yell before a man stepped in front of her.

"Let him. He needs this."

"Gibbs, you really need to talk to him, or get him to go to a doctor or something. There is something wrong with his head." Carlee said, finally relaxing when she saw Tony back way and sit on the tile floor.

"I'll deal with it, Andress." He said, nodding his head to the stairs. "Go on up, we will meet you."

She nodded and walked away to the stairs, looking back at Tony and sighing. Gibbs walked to where Tony sat and slowly dragged himself down to his agent's eye level.

"DiNozzo, what the hell is wrong with you? You have to remember that Ziva is not dead. You can still go see her. You never acted like this when agent Todd died. What has consumed you so much that you can't even think straight?"

Tony looked at his bosses face and uttered words that seemed to take so much effort to release.

"Love."

"Love?

"Love." Tony's face expression changed when he felt a hand slap the back of his head, harder than any before. Gibbs grabbed the tie that hung around DiNozzo's neck and pulled him up. Dragging him around a corner, he let his grip loosen and Tony pulled back and let out a gasp.

"Rule 12 Tony! What have I told you!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry boss, I thought…"

"Thought? You didn't think! You can't love Ziva! She is your partner, not your lover!"

"Please Gibbs, please. I know I shouldn't love her, but you have seen her smile, her body, her…"

"Stop talking about your sexual fantasies and tell me how long."

"How long?"

"How long have you loved her?"

"Ever since Jeanne broke it off with me. She helped me through everything and that is when I realized it."

"I'm disappointed with you Tony."

"Gibbs, I…"

"Go DiNozzo, head up to work. I have to talk to Vance."

"Wait…"

"Leave!"

Pushing himself off the wall he leaned on, he walked slowly away, not looking back.

* * *

**I came up with Special Agent Carlee Andress. She is not in the show in anyway. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Ziva's been in this coma for months now a Tony is almost losing his mind! AHHHHH! Wonder what Gibbs will do.**

**Thanks you guys so much for all your comments! I had no idea this story would get such a following! Thank you all!**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Where was he? Morning and night he would come and see me. Why was he not here? Had he gotten into an accident? No, I would have felt it. Where is Tony?_

_He would come every morning, right when visiting hours started. He would tell me about how he slept, that he was dreaming about me, and that he wished I was coming into work today. He would kiss me and head to NCIS._

_He would come every night, right before visiting hours ended. He would tell me about work, the annoying things Carlee did, and how he wished I was coming home with him. He would kiss me and head home._

_Every day, I expected his voice and laugh. Why had he not come? He was here in the morning, why not now? I heard the nurse come in, and sigh._

"Still not here?"

_I wish I could scream out his name, begging him to come to me. Whatever the reason he was not here, it must have been a good one. Other than him, the others on the team visited almost once a week. Abby would always bring me a stuffed animal and placed it under my arm, while McGee would talk all about dating issues and how easy I was to talk to now. Ducky would come a give a complex diagnosis of my condition. I wish I could smile and tell him to shut up, but how would he know I could hear his every word? Gibbs would come for about two minutes kiss me on the forehead and ask me how I was. He would leave on that note, not even checking if I would answer. I even once got a visit from Carlee. She asked me how I dealt with Tony all those years. I thought it was sweet she was trying to get on his good side, but as long I was here in this bed, he would never accept that I was not in the office every morning. _

_I heard a male voice out in the hall and my heart jumped. Was it him? I tuned all my available senses to the door and waited. The door creaked open and when I heard footsteps, I tensed up, remembering Tony was out off his wheelchair. Tony?_

"Hi Ziva."

_Gibbs?_

"You must have been expecting Tony."

_Well, yea._

"I made him stay at the office. I needed to see you by myself."

_At least nothing bad happened to him._

"I learned something about Tony today."

_Oh, it still might be bad._

"Tony loves you."

_Yes, I know. I love him too._

_"_How did this happen?"

_Paris_

"Doesn't DiNozzo know the rules?"

_That doesn't mean he has to follow them._

"You have to wake up Ziva. Put his head straight."

_ I can't because I love him too!_

"You shouldn't have to go through what me and J…"

_You and who?_

"Never mind."

_Gibbs!_

"Sorry Ziva, I have to go."

_No!_

"Bye." _I heard him stand up. I felt his dry lips on my forehead, then footsteps leading to the door. I had to know, I had to know why Gibbs would not let Tony love me. Why all my patience and waiting for Tony to finally admit it was going to be wasted on one of Gibbs stupid rules. I tried so hard to wake my body. I thought of NCIS, I thought of Mossad, I even thought of my time under Saleem's __capture, but the one thing that stuck out in my mind was Tony. How he rescued me from myself and loved me._

_That all manifested into one action._

"Tell me."

**_REVIEW!_******


	7. Chapter 7

Tony sat at his desk, staring at the piles of paperwork Gibbs had given him. Though he should have been at the hospital with Ziva, Gibbs told him he was not aloud to leave until it was all done. After Gibbs left 20 minutes ago, the papers started to decrease slowly. After finishing half of the papers, boredom started to set in. Looking over to McGee sitting at the desk next to him, he stood up and picked up the remaining stack.

"Finish this for me McGoo."

Tim looked up and smiled."You have not called me names in forever!"

"Thought I see how it went, and man did it feel like old times."

"But no Tony, I will not finish them. I'm not your servant."

"Please, if you don't I will tell Abby about your…" _**Brrriiinngg! Brrriiinngg!**_

The sound of his phone made Tony stop in mid-speech. After turning to McGee and frowning, he wiped around and picked up the phone.

"DiNozzo."

"She's awake."

"What?"

"Tony, she is awake!" the voice on the phone said in a calm, but chipper voice. Tony made no movements until the man yelled.

"DiNozzo are you coming or not?"

Finally, a huge smile appeared on his face, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my God! Is this for real Gibbs!"

"Come on Tony. She has been asking for you."

Quickly hanging up, he rushed to the stair, forgetting his jacket, cell phone and keys.

"What happened Tony?" McGee called after him; stand straight out of his chair.

"Ziva is awake!"Tony yelled quickly back

Tim fell back in his chair, letting his mind adjust to Tony's words. Looking over to Tony's desk he saw his keys sitting on his chair.

"Tony!" he screamed after him. "Wait!" Tony's head poked from around the corner, and frowned.

"What?"

"Keys." McGee said throwing them at Tony's chest, which he willingly caught.

"Thanks. You know, I might not tell Abby about your…"

"Go!" Tim yelled, and Tony bolted away, screaming cries of happiness.

_I better go tell Abby!_ He thought, and then raced away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Ab…by!" McGee panted as he arrived at the lab.

Abby turned around and looked at him in a confused looked.

"You okay?"

"Not…really…"

"You want water?"

"Yes…I mean…no."

"Why are you down here than. We aren't working on a case."

"Ziva…"

The confused look turned into worry in seconds. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What McGee. Spit it out!"

"She's…awake…" he finally said, falling to the floor. Abby backed up, until hitting her desk.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes Abby. She really is awake."

Finally realizing the truth, she jumped into the air and started to dance. She made her way to Tim and pulled him up. She started to dance around with his almost limp body. The lips of a Goth pressing against his lips made his energy return to him.

"Sorry." Abby said, letting him go and stepping back.

"No Abby, that was okay."

" Well…" She said trying to get his mind off the current situation. "Don't just stand there McGee! Let's go she her!" Abby's hand wrapped around Tim's wrist and she pulled him out of the door, him still smiling over Abby's sudden actions.

* * *

_**The team just found out she is awake!! YEAH!!!!!!!**_

_**I put a little McAbby, well, cause who doesn't love them two together!**_

_**Anyway, wonder if Gibbs tell them about why he will not Ziva and Tony be together**_

_**Review!**_

_**PEACE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva sat up in her hospital bed and stretched her arms in the air. The ability to move her bones made her body creak and snap, but the feeling of movement made her smile. She saw the figure of Gibbs in the hall outside her room, speaking to a doctor. Memories of what happened during her darkened days came back to her. Gibbs _almost _confession of why there was a rule 12, Tony's million visits , and McGee's crazy love life, all happened to her seemingly lifeless body. What they didn't know was that she memorized every word they said. She knew things about people, good things, bad things, even weird things, that all clouded her brain. Ziva shook herself out of the past and looked past the shadow of Gibbs to the small stair case that was on the far side of the floor.

_Was he coming? Did he even know I was awake?_

Gibb's figure moved to her door after nodding the doctor a farewell and the door creaked open, the gray hair of her boss poked in.

"Ziva? You awake?" he whispered.

"You can come in. I'm awake. I have had enough to last a life time."

The door fully opened and her sleep deprived boss walked in, coffee in hand.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"About what I said before…" he started, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Let the sleeping frog lie." She answer, which gave him a smile.

"Dog."

"What dog?"

"Let the sleeping dog lie."

"Oh… Well, I really need you to know that even though you disagree about me and Tony's love, you can't stop it, or make us not feel what we feel. I don't need to know why you don't like it, that is your business. Keep what you need to yourself."

"Ziva, when you woke up it got me thinking about what I went though, and it is kind of what you are going through now, with Tony. You should know what happened so you don't make the mistakes me and…"

"You don't have to tell me Gibbs." Ziva said back, trying to stop him.

"And Jenny went through."

_I knew it!_

Suddenly yells of shock from the hall made both agents look up and out the window. A man pushed past people at top speed, weaving as best he could through the crowd.

_Tony._

He skidded to a halt at the front of the nurse's office and rambled something; his mouth spoke the words Ziva could understand perfectly.

"Ziva David."

After a quick look at her computer, she pointed to room 128. He gave her a curt nod and bolted straight to Ziva's door. He pushed into the room and panted. After a few seconds with his head down, he lifted his head up slowly and locked eyes with Ziva. Tears streamed down both of the lovers faces. Finally his mouth formed into a smile and he jumped up.

"Ziva!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Not my best chapter, but a long one. **

"_I wish the situation had come out differently, but what happened, happened and I can't change it. It didn't work out between me and Jen, we never found a way to be happy and look what happened. She died and we never really came to terms with each other. But, I can't change what __**you**__ feel, just be careful. Even though I disagree with what you are doing completely, you both need someone to love and it looks like you found it in each other."_

Gibbs words from days before hand still crept into Tony's mind as he sat quietly at his desk . The discussion with his boss was way more than he expected from Gibbs. He never told anyone his personal life. He had seemed so out of character that day, but the only thing that made Tony remember he had been talking to Gibbs was the head slap he got when Gibbs left. Whatever made him so _talkative _lately had gone away the next day, his, barking orders, expecting everyone to read his mind, side was back.

Looking at the empty desk next to him, he smiled knowing McGee was down with Abby working on a "chemical reaction".

"What's funny?" the small voice of Carlee said as it arrived at the office, tea in hand.

Tony didn't know how to react to Carlee anymore. After what happen days ago, he had avoided her all together. Even though Ziva was awake, she would not be able to come to work for months. Physical therapy would consume her days for the next six months. Carlee would fill her place until then, hopefully not forever.

"Nothing, just McGee."

"Oh…" she answered knowing she would get nothing more from him.

Carlee quietly sat at her desk and turned on her computer. As she logged into her email, a small icon in the corner of the screen started to flash, indicating she had a message. After clicking the box "Read", her face turned to confusion as a message from a email title "Shalom" opened up. Scrolling down, the message appeared.

_**Dear Carlee,**_

_**Shalom. You have seen me before, but I have not seen you. I am Ziva David, the Agent that was in your place before you. You must be wondering why I would message you. I barley know you. I just wanted to say thank you. You really did a lot for the team, staying with them this long. Most new agents can only last days around those guys, but you, you have lasted months! I don't even know how I did so too. Also, Tony has told me a lot about you He says you try to tell jokes and you tease him sometimes. He tells me you aren't funny. You sound funny to me! Not trying to make you hate him, but I think that joking is the only thing that kept him from cracking. He needs someone to tease and bother him, not saying you're a bother. I only think Tony has not laughed at your jokes or been that nice to you is because of me. He was depressed, knowing that I was not able to see, listen (I am only telling you, but I was able to hear **__**every **__**word people said to me, don't tell!), or speak to him. Now that I am awake, I do believe he will loosen up. Please, don't think that this depressed Tony is the real Tony. The real Special Agent DiNozzo is a prankster, a laugher, a nice and loyal man. Once again, thank you so much for everything you have done. I would love for you to visit sometime, anytime. I would love to meet you in person. You know where I will be.**_

_**Ziva**_

Carlee looked up and smiled. She clicked the reply button and started typing away.

At the same time, Tony's email box dinged, showing the agent had mail also.

_**Tony,**_

_**Be nice to Carlee. She's trying.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ziva**_

Tony rolled his eyes as exited out of his email.

The email screen popped up again, another email appearing.

_**Don't roll your eyes. Get to know her; you will be working with her for awhile. **_

_**Ziva**_

Eyes wide, he emailed back.

_**How did you know? Ninja skills? How did you even get to a computer if you can't walk?**_

_**Tony**_

A reply came in seconds.

_**McGee. He gave me his laptop to keep me occupied. I'm using the hospitals internet connection. Now go talk to her or ask to lunch or something. It's almost that time anyway.**_

_**Ziva**_

Looking over to the probie's desk, he quietly laughed, then typed back.

_**You won't get jealous? : )**_

_**Tony**_

The next ding came quickly.

_**I trust you. Now go!**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Ziva**_

A huge smile graced Tony's face. Quickly, he wrote his last email to Ziva.

_**I love you too. See you after work.**_

_**Tony**_

He stood up from his desk and walked over to his current partner. Carlee's fingers were moving fast over her keyboard.

"Carlee?"

Quickly minimizing her work, she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You want to grab lunch with me?"

A shocked look passed though her face, but quickly changed to a smile.

"Sure!"

She quickly jumped from her desk and grabbed her coat. The two agents started to walk over to the stairs, but Carlee stopped.

"Wait, I forgot something."

"Okay."

Carlee rushed back to her computer and brought back up her long and thought filled reply. After highlighting the long page, and clicked "Delete". She quickly typed a few words and sent it.

Rushing back to Tony, she smiled.

"Okay let's go."

Her long message was summed up in three words.

_**Thank you.**_

_**Carlee**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**(It is suckish, I know!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long! I got the lead in my school play and I have been doing that like everyday! Hope you like!**

The car pulled up slowly at an apartment. Two passengers sat laughing in the front seats.

"Shut up Tony! I don't believe it." the woman who was sitting in the passenger seat laughed.

"It's true Ziva," Tony laughed back; "He really started singing!"

"I could never picture our little McGee singing Justin Timberlake songs!"

"Well, it's true. We were just sitting in the bullpen when I heard him quietly singing."

Ziva smiled and looked out the window.

"Well I guess I'm home. It has been awhile."

"You have been at the hospital for weeks. I'm surprised they finally let you go home." Tony said, opening his door.

"Can you help me up? I don't think I can get up all those stairs." Ziva said, opening the car door and slowly standing.

Ziva had refused a wheelchair, even though the hospital told her she shouldn't use her legs. She could barely walk, but she persevered, and was able to walk slowly, even better then Tony had.

Tony rushed around the car and wrapped his arm around Ziva shoulder, help to keep her steady.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he said smiling.

"N…" before she could finish she was scooped up, her face now in Tony's back.

"Tony!" she laughed as he raced up the stairs.

When they arrived at her door, he laughed and put her down.

"That was quicker than you walking."

Tony stepped back and smiled. "I guess I should go." He gave her a quick peck then turned.

He took a few steps before he heard Ziva.

"Stay with me."

"What?" he said, turning back around.

"I want you to stay with me."

"The night?"

"Yes."

"Well I do have plans…"

"Oh do you?" she said, walking seductively over to him.

"But I guess I could cancel." He raced back over and lifted Ziva up. She wrapped he legs around him and kissed him. She pulled her key out through the deep kisses and handed to her partner.

"I don't want us wake the neighbors." She whispered into his ear.

"We still might." He said back, opening the door and stepping into the dark.

* * *

Tony pushed the covers back and grabbed his boxers off the floor. He pushed them on his body then turned to his partner in bed.

"You want coffee?"

"Tea would be nice." She answered back in a mumble.

"Okay." He strolled out the door and into the kitchen. He grabbed the tea pot and ran it under the faucet.

A vibrating sound made Tony look up and around. His phone sat on the counter next to him. Tony placed the pot down and grabbed the phone.

"DiNozzo." He answered

"_Tony, you have to get down to NCIS now."_

"Boss? Why are you calling so late?

"_Get Ziva and get down here."_

"Why?"

"_We found something."_

"On the Walker case?"

"_No, yours."_

"What?"

"_The maintenance crew was doing a check on the elevators tonight. They found a pair of metal cutters."_

"So?"

"_So, they said it wasn't the brand they used. They had some kind of metal on them and had been used to cut something big."_

"And?"

"_And, we got Abby to test them."_

"What did she find?"

"_She found small pieces of WFQS flexible fire-retardant plastic elevator balance compensation chain."_

"Which means?"

"_Tony, someone tried to kill you and Ziva."_


	11. Chapter 11

"We picked up a small piece of fabric on the end of the clippers. It had traces of fragrant oils, aroma blends, fixatives, and solvents on it." Abby stated to Gibbs and Tony, who were standing to the aside as she rushed around her lab, controlling all her "babies" at once.

"Which is what?" Gibbs asked, as her moved his hand all around, trying to get Abby to take the Caf Pow that he had gotten her.

Abby ignored him, running back and forth from computer to computer.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled, making the forensic science stop.

"What!" she said stopping and looking at Gibbs." I need to find out who did this! They can't get away! I can't stop until-"

"Just calm down," Gibbs said, placing the drink finally in her hand, "and tell me what that trace was."

After taking a huge gulp, she placed it on her desk and started moving around once again, speaking as she raced around.

"It is a cologne or perfume. I can't tell yet. I need to run more tests."

"Anything else?" Tony finally put in.

"They cleaned the handle, so no prints. Then no, nothing else. I'll call you if I get anything."

Tony and Gibbs nodded the stepped outside into the hall.

"Go to the front office…" Gibbs began.

Tony cut in "And get a log of all the people who were here that day. If I find anyone that either stands out or is not connected to any NCIS cases, call them."

"Good. You do that; get Carlee and Ziva to help."

"Okay boss." Tony said, and darted away.

* * *

Ziva sat at Tony's desk, reading some of the case files he had laying around.

_Oh how I miss this place!_

Carlee sat across from Ziva, typing away, worry on her face.

"Carlee? Are you okay?"

She looked up and faked a smile.

"Fine, I guess. I just can't believe some would try to kill you in the NCIS headquarters! I mean really!"

"We will find him, and he **will** pay." Ziva said, slamming her fist against the desk.

"What did the desk do to deserve the wrath of Ziva?" Tony said as he entered from around the corner.

"Is this really time of jokes?" Carlee asked, trying to hold her smile back.

"Don't get him started." Ziva said, a little giggle in her voice.

"What do we need to do?" McGee asked as he also appeared from around the desk corner.

"Me, Ziva, and Carlee are trying to find suspects, while you can go get coffee." Tony answered.

"What?"

"Bosses orders." Tony lied.

"Fine." McGee grabbed his jacket and headed to the exit.

"McGee!" Carlee called after him.

"Yeah?"

"I want tea!"

"Alright."

"There, now we can start."

* * *

About an hour later, Ziva grabbed the last page of NCIS visitors on the day of the elevator accident.

_Finally!_

She quickly read down.

**Gabby Montez **

_Agent. _She thought.

**Andrew Henderson**

_Agent._

**Carol Webb**

_Secretary._

**Absalom Lamdan**

_Wait. That name. I know it._

Images of fights, guns and death flashed into her mind. Only thing could associate with those things.

"Mossad."

* * *

_**EPIC MYSTERY!!! **_

_**REVEIW!!!!**_

_**PEACE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I was swamped with some much stuff this week and a half, like National History Day (this thing where you make a contest entry and judges pick a winner, well it's something like that) and my school play, so I couldn't write for like forever. Well anyway… HOPE YOU LIKE!**

* * *

"But why would a Mossad agent be here?" Abby asked as she paced back and forth through the bullpen.

"And why was he here on the exact same day Tony and Ziva almost died?" Carlee continued.

"Ziva?" Tony said looking over to the quiet and stone faced ex-Mossad agent.

All of the team, including Jimmy and Ducky, were gathered together, trying to figure what to do next.

"I have no idea…" she answered, face still cold.

"What I don't get…" Gibbs started, all heads turning to look at him.

Suddenly a voice from behind brought a change in attention, "Why he used his real name and not a fake."

Palmer slapped his hand over his mouth and stepped back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Gibbs stared over to the autopsy gremlin for a second before speaking again.

"Palmer, you're right. If he was doing an assassination, he would have used an alias."

Once again Tony looked to Ziva and gave her a confused look.

"Is Mossad having money cuts?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said giving him a warning glare.

Looking over to Gibbs and nodding he looked over to his shocked lover.

"Any idea?"

"Not a clue… I wish I did."

"Okay," Gibbs said, standing up. "We will treat this like a normal case. McGee…"

"BOLO boss, got it" he said racing to his computer.

"Tony,"

"Background check, I know."

"Carlee,"

"Financial check, I know the drill Gibbs." She answered, a reassuring tone in her voice.

"What about me?" Ziva asked, finally out of her cold look.

"You stay safe. You are not to leave NCIS without someone with you. I know it will be DiNozzo though." He said looking away. "Even of Mossad is not involved, we still know they are in the area."

"What about _me!_ I want to be a very special agent!" Abby said, jumping up and down, grabbing Carlee's NCIS off her desk and placing it on her head.

"FEDARIAL AGENT! DROP YOUR GUN!" she yelled pointing a finger gun at Gibbs.

Gibbs slowly pushed her hand down and smiled. "You go back down to the lab."

"Why? I want to kill the bastard who did this!"

Gibbs flicked his head to the elevator and let go of Abby's hand.

"Leave that to me. We need every bit of evidence we can get off those metal cutter."

Abby gave a thumb up and raced down the hall, past the elevator, sticking her tongue at it and going down the stairs. Ducky and Palmer followed.

A small smile appeared on his face but disappeared as he walked over to Ziva. "What can you tell me about this… Absalom Lamdan?"

"He is the son of one of my father's closest friends. He has been in Mossad for a number of years, shorter than me though. I have had a few short talks with him. His work is good, but he talks very stupidly. He is not so… I know this… what's the word…it's on the tip of my thumb."

Tony looked up from his computer and shook his head. "It's on the tip of your tongue, sweet cheeks. And the word you are looking for is bright."

Ziva looked over at Tony and smiled, brushing her hand over his face, saying sarcastically. "Of course. How could I live without you?"

"You might find out if we don't get this guy. Tony is still in danger too. He was also in the elevator."

Ziva bowed her head, shaking the bad thought out of her head.

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked.

"I think."

"Boss!" Carlee called suddenly, making the team's head swivel to Agent Andress's direction.

"Yeah?"

"I found something you might want to see."

"What?"

Carlee turned the computer screen around, showing him a picture of an online receipt.

"He bought a pair of metal clippers."

Gibbs suddenly walked from the bullpen and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Getting Tel Aviv on MTAC."

"Why?" Tony said helping Ziva get up from the chair she sat in and followed.

"We're calling Director David. He has some questions to answer."

* * *

**Looks like more stuff is stacking up on ****Absalom Lamdan! OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wonder what the director will say? AH! **

**REVIEW!**

**(I mean please, REVIEW!)**

**PEACE OUT PEEPS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YEAH! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE!**

"Well, well, well. You disturbed my dinner Agent Gibbs." Eli David spoke ask he calmly sat down at his desk, staring straight into the eyes of Gibbs.

"Dinner? Its noon!" Tony whispered. The rest of the team was told to hide in the shadows of the large room. Gibbs wanted a straight answer from the Mossad Director, before having what Tony called a "family reunion", only to get hit in the arm by both Ziva and Carlee.

"Time differences Tony." Carlee answered in a quiet whisper, before Ziva could even put a word in. She looked at the light brown haired agent next to her, and then shook her head, giggling.

"You're disturbing my team." Gibbs rebutted, making the Director sigh.

"Why would you say that?"

"Absalom Lamdan?"

"_Harah." _He stated, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

"Something must be wrong if he can't keep a straight face." McGee said in a sigh.

"And harah means…?" Tony questioned.

"Shit." Ziva said, no emotion in her voice.

"_Harah."_

"_Harah."_

"_Harah." _The agents said looking at each other, laughing quickly.

"It's not funny!" Ziva whispered, laughing also.

"Sh, he's talking."

Eli finally lifted his head, his one hand still on his chin.

"How did you find out about him?"

"The NCIS visitors log, maybe." Gibbs said, face straight.

"How could he be so stupid?" Eli almost yelled.

"I have heard he isn't that…bright." Gibbs said. "Why was he here?"

"I really should be getting back-"

"No, you answer my questions."

"Well, I needed to check on Ziva." He said, finally talking like the lying, cruel, director he was.

"You could have called Vance and asked him. Why did you send an agent?"

"I had to find out the truth."

"Of what?" a confusing glare appeared on Gibbs face. Tony looked over to see Ziva mouthing the words

"_What?"_'

"If she is dating that Agent DiNozzo!"

"What?" Ziva yelled almost stepping out of the shadows, anger burning in her eyes. Only her voice could be heard by her father.

"Darling, Ziva. Shalom." Eli said, trying to change the subject at hand.

"You were… spying… on me?" Ziva voice rose with confusion.

"Yes daughter, I hate to admit it but yes." Eli said, his words did not match the tone in his voice. He sounded…angry.

"I can't believe you!"

"I can say the same about you Ziva. Falling for the man how killed Michael!"

"Why do you care?" Ziva said, rage filled her eyes.

"You are my daughter!"

"Then why weren't you there to save me from Saleem? Or to see me in the hospital when I almost died? Oh wait," Ziva paused. "You're the one who put me there!"

"What?" The Mossad Director stood from his seat, concern was all Tony could see in the man's face.

"You were in the hospital? When?"

His daughter turned away, not facing the screen. "Stop pretending you care."

"And what is this about me putting you in the hospital? You think I would harm you? I would never do a thing!"

"That I can't believe. You would do anything to save your worthless ass." Ziva said, trying to step away, but her legs buckled under her. She fell, but luckily Tony raced over. He caught her before her back hit the ground.

"You okay?" Tony forgot to whisper, making Eli notice his presence.

"Come forward Ziva. I need to see you out of the shadows." He said sitting down.

Tony lifted her up and grabbed her hands, helping her keep balance.

"You to Agent DiNozzo."

Anthony led the pale Ziva forward, into the screens light.

"Oh Ziva." Was all that came from the strong, Mossad leader.

The forgotten Gibbs finally spoke up. "Will you please just tell us why this Absalom was at NCIS on the same day of the accident?"

"What accident?"

The three looked at each other, wishing to be anywhere other than here. They all wanted to have asked what they needed, without getting into the bad memories and deep problems of the team.

Tony finally said boldly, trying not to show his fear. "Ziva and I were in an elevator crash many months ago. I got out with broken bones and cuts, while Ziva was in a coma,** fighting** for her **life**. After Ziva woke up, we learned that the elevator cord had been cut by metal cutters, meaning someone tried to **kill** us. This Mossad agent we are questioning you about was logged into the NCIS visitors log on the same day, only a few minutes before the crash. Weird huh?"

Eli puzzled over the long comment for awhile before breathing out, "Absalom was told to be on a stake out that day. I have no idea why he used his real name or even why he was at NCIS, but if you think I had _**any**_ involvement in this then you're wro…"

The screen suddenly went black. Ziva and Tony started looking around, shock on their face.

"What just happen?"

Tony looked over to see Vance with his hand in a straight line over his throat.

"You heard all you need to hear from him." He said.

Vance motioned his fingers to Gibbs to follow him to the hall.

"Wow." Carlee said as she stepped out of the darkness, eyes wide.

"Hope he doesn't kill Gibbs."

"Hope Gibbs doesn't kill him!"

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked the team.

"We have three questions to find the answer to ourselves now." McGee said, also stepping into the light.

"How Eli found out about you two," Carlee started, pointing at Tony and Ziva.

"Who tried to kill us," Tony continued.

And Ziva finally finishing, "And where the hell is Absalom?"

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Got him!" McGee yelled, jumping from his chair.

It had been about a week since the team's talk with Eli David. Gibbs gave no clue about what went down between him and Vance after the discussion , and when brave little DiNozzo finally asked what really happened, Gibbs looked up from his computer, gave a quick, what Carlee called, a death stare, and brought his head down again. That was the end of it. The rest of the week had gone uneventful in Tony's and Ziva's case, but that loud yell on this early Friday morning had changed that.

"What?" Tony and Carlee asked in unison, confusion in their tones.

"Remember that BOLO we put on Absalom? We got a hit!" McGee said happily.

Carlee and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They started to rush around their little area in the bullpen, grabbing their coats, backpacks, and the van's keys. Finally the two stopped at McGee's desk and waited. McGee was clicking away quickly on his keyboard, not noticing the two agents.

"Yo, McGoogle!" Tony said clapping his hands in Tim's face.

"Yeah?" McGee looked up, a questioning look flashed on his face.

"Where are we going?" Carlee asked calmly.

"I think we should wait for Gibbs to come back first." McGee asked his eyebrows rose.

"Why?"

"If you want to go Pennsylvania by yourself…"

"PA?" Tony said, eyes wide.

"I would have expected him to be closer if he was spying on you and Ziva." Carlee stated.

"In Philadelphia?"Tony asked, thinking of his days of their police force.

"About an hour from it, in a small town called…" McGee slightly glanced at his computer screen. "Perkasie"

"Never heard of it."

"I have been in Pennsylvania many times, and Perkasie has does not ring a bell." Carlee said.

"I've been there before." A voice said from behind the trio. The three looked around and saw Gibbs walking into the bullpen, one coffee in hand.

"Really?" they all asked.

"Grab your gea-"Before the words could fully come from his mouth, he saw his team was standing a few feet away from , gear and coats in hand.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?"

"Go get Ziva. She's at physical therapy right? She will want to come."

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

"So this is it?" Ziva said as they pulled up slowly to a small town house, right as the clock in the car turned to two.

The police department had given the team the address of Absalom and his license plate number, for they found him from him being pulled over for going through a red light.

The area was very quiet and peaceful, not too much traffic went through the roads that weaved through the town. The neighborhood the team had come to was large, yet very quiet, mostly due to the fact that all the children were at the schools that sat across the road.

"Yes. He rented the place." McGee said, looking at his cell phone, which had an email opened.

"Okay, you two take the front," He said pointing to Tony and McGee. "And Carlee and I will head in the front. Ziva stay here."

They all quickly jumped out of the car. Before following the others Tony quickly turned and gave Ziva a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"As do I" she answered, love filled her eyes.

"Now duck so he will not see you."

"I will be fine." She said, quickly kissing him back."Be safe, remember, he's Mossad."

Tony quickly smiled and walked slowly around the houses corner.

_Be safe my love._

Ziva's skillful eyes watched closely as Gibbs and Carlee entered the front.

_Why can't my legs work? I should be in there with Tony, catching that bastard. Luckily they have Carlee…_

Ziva brought her senses back to the task at hand, focusing on the capture of Absalom. But what shocked the agent was that she had heard nothing. She had expected something, a crash, yells or angry screams, anything indicating that Absalom had be found and caught. Suddenly a shadow in an upstairs window caught Ziva's eye?

_Tony? Gibbs?_

The window flew open and a screen was pushed out, falling onto the pavement below. A familiar face looked out and down.

_Absalom!_

Grabbing the door handle in front of her she pushed it opened, and with all her power yelled, " He's out front!"

The man suddenly jumped, landing silently on his feet, a tactic used by Mossad. He locked eyes with Ziva, fear flashed through his face.

_Why fear?_

It disappeared as he raced forward, straight to the road. Ziva tried to stand, but without the help from Tony, getting up was impossible. She pushed and pulled but with no success. She finally swung her head around to see where Absalom had gone. He was across the street and going down a side walk.

_Where was he going?_

Her eyes suddenly locked to the building his path was going to following. She finally realized were this Mossad agent was going.

"He's going into the school!"

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

"He's going into the school!"

Tony pushed through open the front door of the small house as the words of Ziva rang into his ear. Due to the hot April afternoon, sweat streaked down his face like a downpour. Blinking away dry liquid, he swiveled his head around, suddenly locking on a struggling Ziva. Her efforts to stand up from her sitting position were without success, so with lightning speed, he dashed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" he breathed, grabbing her hand gently and helping her to her feet.

"He went into the school Tony, Absalom went in the school!" Distress flooded her eyes, her body shook with discomfort.

"What!" turning around to see Carlee racing out of the door.

"What happened?" she panted.

"Get in the car!" He yelled, quickly leading Ziva to the curb the sat next to him. Quickly sitting her down, he backed away.

"Tony." Ziva cried, her eyes swelling up, yet she let no tears fall down her face.

"Ziva, please. You have to stay here. Tell Gibbs where we went." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he raced to the car, Carlee already in the passenger's side, and pressed on the gas, speeding away.

* * *

Stalking through the cold halls, gun drawn, Tony eyes flicked back and forth, from room to room.

The school had issued a code blue, which caused all the children of the middle school to rush to a classroom, the teachers to hide the kids, lock the door, close the blinds, and guard the children with their lives.

When arriving at the school, the two federal agents flashed their badges into the security camera; the locked door to the main building was unlocked for them. A cowering group of students and staff greeted them with wet eyes. Carlee filled in the frightened principal, whose make up had streamed down her face from crying for fear of the school's children safety, about who the man was and who they were. Tony stared at the camera monitor, searching the empty halls for signs of the intruder. A sudden movement at the far end of the school's east wing caught his eye.

"I found him!" Tony had almost yelled. All of the staff had looked over at him giving him an almost relived glare.

"Come on Carlee." Tony had stated, busting through the office door and out into the main hallway.

He had arrived where he was now minutes before. He expected the rest of the team had arrived at the school, but he pushed that in the back of his mind. He suddenly saw Carlee's twitching head, indicating she had found the rouge Mossad agent. She pointed to the girls' bathroom, her knowing he was in there, Tony didn't know, but he trusted her skills now.

Stepping to the side of the door, a smell hit his nose. Carlee's perfume made his eyes widen, making him breath in the sweet flower scent.

"That smells so good!" he whispered, even though he knew this situation did not call for any side comments, he had to say it.

"Me?" Carlee asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah!" he almost smiled back.

"Do you really think this is appropriate now?" she put in, he ear almost on the door listening inside of the closed off bathroom.

"If I had dying words to tell Ziva, I would tell her to buy whatever you are using! Tell me what it is!"

"DiNozzo! Really?" Carlee said in a shocked whisper.

"Just tell me and I will shut up."

"It's called Flower Herds. Now shut up and come on." With a satisfied sigh, Tony brought his gun to his chest and pushed into the bathroom. This was not his first time inside a girl's bathroom. When in grade school, he had snuck into one on a dare. He had stood on the toilet to long, and had lost balance, falling into the disgusting water. His luck had seemed to fall with him, for a teacher had happened to walk in at the same moment as his embarrassing plunge. No recess for two weeks.

_There was also that time with Ziva… but let's move away from that. _He thought.

Taking a few soft steps inside, he pointed his gun as he rounded the corner. What he found made anger boil inside his body.

There stood Absalom, large gun in hand, pointed a small red headed girl, who coward in fear.


	16. Chapter 16

"Put the gun down and back away slowly." Tony said a straight but angered tone in his voice.

The man twisted his head around, his eyes flashed with fear.

_Aren't crazy mossad ninja's not suppose to show their feelings?_

But a blink later, the anger had vanished, and now showed a blank, dead stare.

"Ah, Mr. DiNozzo. Good to finally meet you in person."

"Let the girl go." Tony barked, anger now consuming his face. "She is just a child."

"But then we would not be able to talk. I wanted to get you alone for awhile now."

_Alone? _Tony flicked his eyes back and forth, searching for the figure of Carlee, yet her being did not grace his vision.

_Where did she go? She wouldn't have abandoned like this, would she?_

Tony brought himself back to the scene that lay in front of him. The girl had widened her eyes now, with a shocked and relieved aura flowing off her. He decided he ask the important questions now, to get as straight an answer as possible from the almost distressed man.

"Fine, if you want to talk then let me ask you this. Why were you at NCIS and better yet, why did you use the visitors log?"

Absalom stared blankly at Tony, his face becoming scrunched up, the wrinkles on his forehead started to grow larger.

"What?"

"Oh and why did you try to kill Ziva? Did that lying pig Eli hire you on that job?"

Absalom twisted his body around, the gun that trembled in his hand now faced in Tony's direction.

"Do not talk about Director David that way! He loves his daughter! He would never harm her."

_Was this man mad? How could he not see through Eli's poker face?_

"Then you just decided to try kill her yourself?"

"Never! I was told to watch her, observe her. Find out if she was doing okay. And if she was dating _you._"

"Then you came into NCIS to 'watch' us?"

Absalom's body started to shake, from either anger or confusion or fear.

"I was never in NCIS and if I was I would have never have signed in. I'm not that stupid."

"But your name… was on the paper… clearly. You are lying!"

"Ask Eli! I was instructed not to set foot on NCIS ground. That would blow my cover!"

"Then why did you come and invade the school, and take hostage the little girl."

"I'm not little, just short." A small whisper came from the red headed teen.

"Quiet!" Absalom yelled in her face.

Tony wished he could laugh at the girl's comment, but he kept a straight face.

"Why?" Tony forced the man to continue.

"Eli gave me orders to not be captured by a means necessary. Being caught would mean reliving my task and what I knew. This was the best I could come up with in two minutes."

"They are children Absalom! Why would you want to harm them?"

Absalom shook his head. "I will not kill anyone. I am not that heartless. I was told if I was caught watching you two, to run for my life.

_Wait. What I don't get is how Eli and Absalom both knew about my and Ziva's involvement, even when we had not started dating until after the crash._

"So who told you about me and Ziva." Tony said raising his gun higher, now almost on Absalom forehead.

"I give up. I can't kill you. I won't kill you. Ziva loves you and I will follow Eli's orders." Absalom placed his gun slowly on the ground, kicking it away.

"Answer my question." Tony said, not bringing his gun down.

Absalom slowly placed his hands behind his back, indicating he was letting Tony handcuff him. "Eli got a call many months ago. It was a Washington DC area code and the caller-"

A ring hit Tony's ear, making Tony duck, covering his head and closing his head. He waited two seconds the stood up, twisting his body to find Absalom on the ground, dead, a bullet in his chest.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_Oh and guess what guys?_**

**_I got my 100th story alert thing! ( It's really 107 but I didn't update on that day...)_**

**_Thank you guys sooooo much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! I make me so happy! _**

**_PEACE!!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG!!! I am so sorry for the ultra long wait!! I was told by a friend (Merder4ever33) to start watching Grey's Anatomy and now I'm hooked! I really like it! But NCIS is still the BEST SHOW EVER!!!! Okay I will shut up and let you read now.**

Tony whipped around, a horror struck look wrinkled it usually smooth skin. His gun followed his every move.

"Drop your weapon!" he yelled, awaiting some kind of large man to walk straight out and shot him right in the head.

Slowly a gun poked out from around the corner, followed by a thin hand. A very smooth and familiar voice spoke.

"Tony, it's me. Please put your gun down." Carlee took a step out into the open, placing her gun on the ground and raising her hands so that they were at level to her head. "Please Tony."

"Why did… why did you shot him?" Tony's voice trembled as he held his hand steady, not following his partner's direction.

"God Tony, please just trust me and drop the gun." Carlee said holding her position.

"He was going to tell me! He was going to say everything! Why in the world would you shot him if he was giving in?"

"He was not 'giving in' Tony. I will tell you more once you stop pointing that gun at me."

Tony eyes grew wide. "Why?!" he yelled panic engulfing him.

_He was going to tell me. Whoever called Eli knew or was who tried to kill Ziva._

"What is wrong with you Tony? Why are you freaking out?" Carlee said, her breathing getting heavier. She suddenly realized she feared for her life.

"Tell me."

Clenching her eyes shut, Carlee loudly spoke. "He had a gun. It was on his back."

Tony pulled his head back and slanted his eyes. " What?"

"Check Tony. I promise you, I killed him to save you."

Tony leaned down quickly and lifted up the shirt lifeless body that sat at his feet, face down. There just as Carlee said, sat a perfectly polished 9 mm in the back of his pants.

"Oh my god." Tony started to gasp for air. He swept his head up and caught Carlee's eye. "I'm so sorry. I thought… oh my god." Tony dropped his gun and stood up straight. "Carlee… I…"

Seeing the gun hit the floor Carlee rushed over to Tony and embraced him in a tight and heartfelt hug. She started balling at the touch of Tony's skin, tears flooded her face. Mumbled words poured from her lips.

"I…thought…death…you…hurt…kill..."

Tony slammed his eyes shut, only a few tears escaping. He reached his hands around her back and brought Carlee into a deeper into him.

"I was trying to find out who did this to Ziva. I thought I had him. I thought me and Ziva could finally go home and forget that someone was trying to kill her. I was so intent on finally saving her, that I thought you…"

"Shh Tony. Catch your breath." Carlee said, letting a calmer more relaxed self take over. "Just breathe."

"We have to go tell the others he's dead." Tony said, releasing Carlee and taking a step back.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ziva's probably worried." Tony said, glaring back at the dead Absalom then walking to the door.

"Great, Ziva." Carlee's smile was wiped off her face as followed Tony.

"Just great."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PEACE!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Girls are like phones. We love to be held, talked too but if you press the wrong button you'll be disconnected!"**

**Just some funny quote I found!**

_"Great, Ziva." Carlee's smile was wiped off her face as followed Tony._

_"Just great."_

Tony placed his hand on the door that lead out of the bathroom, Carlee right behind him, into the hall where frightened students and staff wait for news on what happen and if everyone was okay.

_Just report this to Gibbs, then off I go with Ziva._

As his opened the wooden plank, something made him stop and hold himself in place, letting the only exit unavailable for his partner. Carlee just stopped short of hitting him.

"Tony?"

Tony twisted around facing Carlee. "Are we missing something?"

Carlee's eyes squinted slightly, her mind deep in thought. Tony started to rub his face, trying to get his 'thinking juices' going. Suddenly Carlee's eyes grew wide,** very** wide.

"The kid!" she yelled, spinning around before saying another word. Mentally Gibbs slapping himself, Tony turned around and followed.

"Kid?"

"Sweetie?"

"Young person?"

The two started racing around the large bathroom calling names to try to get the red headed kid to say anything.

"Little girl?"

"I'm not little, for the last time!" a yell can from the last stall on the left. The two raced to the back and throw the door opened, reveling a scene that made the two sigh in relief.

"It took you two long enough." There was the girl, smiling, as she stood on the toilet to hide her feet from the outside world. "What happened?"

"Let's get you out of here first sweetie." Carlee reached her hand out, which the girl took willingly, but frowned.

"My name is Zoey, for your information lady."

Tony shook his head then stepped out of the stall and looked across the room where Absalom's body sat. Escorting Zoey out he placed his hand over her eyes, so she would not have to witness the blood and the opened eyed, yet dead, body that sat only a few steps away.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, but was quickly rushed out before another remark was made. Carlee slowed her steps, taking a quick glare back at Absalom. She stood there for a few seconds before she heard a call from the hallway.

"Carlee?"

"Coming!" she yelled back before walking slowly out the door, backwards.

_Please be okay. You better be okay. You have to be okay. Because if I lose you…_

"Ziva?"A voice drug the ex-Mossad agent out of her thoughts. Ziva had been sitting in one of the conference rooms in the back of the office, for the cries and sobs of worried children and staff, made her feel sick. Not wanting to talk to anyone, she lowered her head and she growled, "What?"

"Well, just wanted to tell you I'm **not** dead, so okay, see you."

Ziva almost broke her neck by the speed she snapped her head up.

"Tony?" the relief in her eyes made Tony smile.

"Hey crazy."

Lunching herself out of her chair, Ziva raced over to Tony, embracing him in a huge hug. Only until he wrapped his hands around her did she realize how much pain that jump had caused her.

After feeling the wince, Tony walked her over and placed her in the chair she had been sitting in before. After recovering, Ziva smiled.

"How are you?"

"Better now."

"What happened? I heard that gunshot and I had to assume the worst…"

_"So who told you about me and Ziva?" Tony said raising his gun higher, now almost on Absalom forehead._

_"I give up. I can't kill you. I won't kill you. Ziva loves you and I will follow Eli's orders." Absalom placed his gun slowly on the ground, kicking it away._

_"Answer my question." Tony said, not bringing his gun down._

_Absalom slowly placed his hands behind his back, indicating he was letting Tony handcuff him. "Eli got a call many months ago. It was a Washington DC area code and the caller-"_

_A ring hit Tony's ear, making Tony duck, covering his head and closing his eyes. He waited two seconds the stood up, twisting his body to find Absalom on the ground, dead, a bullet in his chest_.

Tony's mind flashed back to the seconds before Absalom's death. What had he really known?

"Tony?" Ziva said a little concern in her voice.

"Absalom's dead."

"Really? Did you… Did you kill him?"

"No, that was all Carlee. He told me he was giving up, even placed his hands behind his back, but I had no idea, he was faking all along He had a gun on his back. He tried to trick me."

"And after?"

_Seeing the gun hit the floor Carlee rushed over to Tony and embraced him in a tight and heartfelt hug. She started balling at the touch of Tony's skin, tears flooded her face. Mumbled words poured from her lips._

_"I…thought…death…you…hurt…kill..."_

_Tony slammed his eyes shut, only a few tears escaping. He reached his hands around her back and brought Carlee into a deeper into him._

"Nothing. We just got the girl, Zoey, whose name is now branded into my brain, and brought her back here."

_She cannot know I freaked out like that. I am stronger than that and Ziva knows it. And that hug…_

"So you are fine then, yes?"

"Peachy keen?" Tony smiled.

"What?"

"Forget it. Gibbs said we could go home. They will have a car for us in a minute."

"So all the children are okay?" Ziva asked.

"Most of them left already, got all the parents to come and get the kids right when me and Carlee got back. So we are home free."

"Okay, good."

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand, helping her up. "And Ziva."

"Yes?"

Tony grabbed a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face and pushed it behind her ear.

"I love you."

This made the very calm Ziva look up and give a huge smile. She leaned up and gave him a kiss that made the moment perfect.

"And I love you."

Tony lead Ziva out the door. "Shall we go and not get any sleep tonight?"

"We shall."

**This chapter may sound like a fill in one but don't worry, this has some important parts to it. I also have BIG plans ahead so stay tune!**

**REVIEW!**

**I'M ON MY KNEES BEGGING!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Leaning satisfyingly back in his chair, Very Special Agent DiNozzo smiled. Tony looked over to where McGee sat, scribbling down in folders, identical to those of his that sat in a neat pile, completely finished. Then Tony's glare shifted to Carlee's empty desk. She had left on a quick coffee run, well for her, tea.

_That girl's got tea issues. OBSESSION!_

Tony's large smile grew bigger when he remembered, since he had finished all the paper work for the day he would be able to goof off the rest of the day. The options raced through his mind.

Play a prank on McGee…

_No, I can't think of anything to do. And look at him over there, working so hard to do the work I __**already **__finished._

Play a prank on Carlee…

_No, Ziva would kill me. Carlee has really turned into a friend to her. Prank= DiNozzo ass whooped._

Play a prank on Gibbs…

_Now you've lost it, Tony. Think of something other than a prank._

"Hey Tony." Slow steps closed in to where Tony sat.

_Ziva!_

"Could you take me to my appointment?"

_Crap, I forgot!_

"Yeah, doctor right?" Ziva nodded. "Let me get my coat and stuff-"Tony was stopped as a soft object hit him head on. "No you don't." He looked up, confused. He looked questioningly at Ziva.

"Was that-"

"Me?" a deep voice answered back. Another paper ball hit him again. Tony stood up straight and stared at his boss.

"Wait, why?" Ziva asked for him, before Tony could open his mouth.

"He's not done work yet." Gibbs sat slowly at his desk and stared a Ziva, as if she was the one unable to leave. She answered for him once again. "Yes he is." She answered confidently back. She was most certain he was.

"Check under your desk Tony." Gibbs tilted his head to look at what sat on his desk, which was one sheet of small paper. Confused, yet obediently he pushed his chair back and looked to where his feet sat. A stack of about ten more cream colored folders were two inches away from his shoe's heel. They were identical to the ones on his and McGee's desk.

"But… I thought…I was done…" He brought the stack up to his the top of his desk, to where the rest of the people in squad room could see. Carlee just entered to bullpen to see the large stack, almost thrown on the desk.

"Wait, what happened?" she asked as she sat down at her own desk, with coffees and tea in hand.

"DiNozzo placed a stack of folders under his desk because all of them were 'too much to look at'. He forgot about them and when he finished the first stack he believed he was done so he was about to make other plans. And he always comes back happy, then depression sets in the next morning when he finds them and when he sadly gets into the second folder his 'plans' call and says she doesn't want to see him again."

"Wait, what?" Tony finally broke his forced silences. He made himself laugh, but kept the questions going. "How do you know all that?"

"Because you do this every time we get large stacks of folders, which is mostly every Thursday. And knowing you and woman…"

McGee laughed as Tony fell back into his chair, sighing. "I can't even get out of it to take Ziva to the doctors?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so." Gibbs answered back, ignoring the disappointed and angered sigh that came from DiNozzo and David.

"I can take her." A voice peeped out from the background.

"Really?" Ziva twisted around to meet Carlee's smile, as she dangled her keys in her hand.

"Don't you have paper work to?" Tony asked in shock that Gibbs had not yet disapproved.

"She might have done them all when she came in, I don't know, on time?"

"Oh…"

"Thanks Carlee! That would really help." She nodded to her but turned her body to Tony first, instead of following Carlee out. Ziva walked over to where Tony's desk sat, which caused the agent to lean forward. Ziva brought herself up to his lips and kissed him softly, quietly whispering "I love you." Tony down at her and smiled, but quickly kissed Ziva back.

"I love you too, crazy ninja."

What both didn't know was Carlee's disgusted face stared them down; anger seemed to boil in her. She cleared herself of emotion before Ziva whipped around, and smiled to her knew found 'friend'.

"Ready?" Carlee smiled.

"Yeah." The two walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, and the waiting began. Ziva turned her head as she heard Gibbs stand up, holding the piece of small paper that had been sitting on his desk, and call to Tony. "Abby needs you in her lab, now."

"Got it boss." Tony quickly stood, but before exiting to the back elevator, he gave Ziva a quick wink. Her smile stayed on her face until her other reason of leaving NCIS so quickly came to mind as she entered the gray elevator.

"Carlee?"

The light brown haired agent turned her head to face her. "Yes?"

"Do you think we could stop of at the pharmacy? I need to pick up something…"

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
I WONDER WHAT SHE IS GETTING AT THE PHARMACY!**_

'_**Cough cough'**_

_**I sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had stuff and I promised myself I had to do my other story, Dear Diary: Life in Somalia, first. But here you all go! Thanks again for all the reviews and I will try to be better at updating. AND…. OMG did you all see the season finale of NCIS (or Grey's Anatomy, another show I like) IT WAS KILLER! I soooooooo know there were Tiva moments in there! ALSO when Tony and Gibbs didn't come to her citizen thingy, she looked like she was going to cry. (I think it was because only Tony was not there and he promised, but people will challenge me saying she was sad because Gibbs, her father figure wasn't there, but I have only Tiva thoughts about this episode.) AND did you see how close they were sitting on the plane, and how they looked over each others shoulder and they SHARED that blanket! There had to be other blankets on that plane, but they SHARED! The citizen missing thing is going to make for some really really really good Tiva moments in the 8**__**th**__** season! Okay I will shut up now, but comment and give me your thoughts, PLEASE! NOW REVIEW!  
THE NCIS GODS WANT YOU TO!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry fir the really long wait. I just had a lot to deal with in school and at home. BUT HERE YOU ALL GO!**

"Hey Abby! You need to see me?" Tony's voice filled the lab as he entered, noticing the lack of music. "Abby?"

Slowly moving up to the table that sat in the middle of the front part of her lab, he started to look over the evidence that was scattered around. The large metal cutters that brought him and Ziva crashing down to an almost fiery death, sat unbagged and recently looked over. This concerned Tony even more. "Abby? Where are you?"

"TONY!" a scream came from behind, making the agent jump up and his voice raise about the girly level. Abby body dropped to the floor. Gasps for breath and large laughs made Tony shake his head and frown. "That was so not funny."

"Yes...it….was…." Abby's voice came out in short breaths. Reaching down and taking her shaking hand, Tony pulled her up, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from falling down once again. "Now Abby, breathe and tell me, what did you need me for?"

Taking a huge breath and rolling her shoulders, she walked calmly over to her computer, but let a small giggle out. "I have been working on these giant clippers for months and been getting only small tidbits of info about what is on and around them."

"So, what you find Abs?" Tony said, glaring over her to see what was covering the computer screen.

"I completely torn apart the clippers and found a small trace of a sticky brown, 'thing'. I analyzed it and found it to be normal, Tazo green tea."

"And that helps me how?" Tony asked, watching Abby take a sip of her current Caf-Pow.

"Let me finish, Mr.! I learned that piece of fabric was from a blue shirt, cotton. Okay remember that fragrance I told you about that was on the fabric like, a billion gazillion days ago?"

"Um, I guess?"

"Okay, I had to go through almost every single men's and woman's perfume and cologne in the world. That is why I didn't have any of this info beforehand."

"Okay…." Tony said, still awaiting the results of Abby's work.

"And I figured out what perfume it was!" Abby said, jumping up and down in one spot, smiling.

"Please Abby! Just tell me!" Tony almost growled.

_I have been waiting for a break in this case for so long._

"Okay, Okay. Fine. It's called like," Abby said looking down at a sheet of paper, "Flower Herds."

_Flower Herbs, now where have I hear that before…_

_Stepping to the side of the door, a smell hit his nose. Carlee's perfume made his eyes widen, making him breathe in the sweet flower scent._

_"That smells so good!" he whispered, even though he knew this situation did not call for any side comments, he had to say it._

_"Me?" Carlee asked in a hushed voice._

_"Yeah!" he almost smiled back._

_"Do you really think this is appropriate now?" she put in, he ear almost on the door listening inside of the closed off bathroom._

_"If I had dying words to tell Ziva, I would tell her to buy whatever you are using! Tell me what it is!"_

_"DiNozzo! Really?" Carlee said in a shocked whisper._

_"Just tell me and I will shut up."_

_"It's called Flower Herds. Now shut up and come on."_

"No, it can't be a thousand people must have that perfume."

Abby whirled around and looked at Tony as he talked to himself. "Um, Tony?"

"And Tazo tea, McGee gets that for her every morning…"

_"Me, Ziva, and Carlee are trying to find suspects, while you can go get coffee." Tony answered._

_"What?"_

_"Bosses orders." Tony lied._

_"Fine." McGee grabbed his jacket and headed to the exit._

_"McGee!" Carlee called after him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want tea!"_

"And a blue shirt… "

_He moved through the shadows as quickly as possible before none other than Ziva's replacement jumped in front of him. Her light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, while her black jeans seemed too short to fit her tall features. The blue loose fitting shirt she wore was covered by a black jacket._

"She wears it every Monday, the same day as the crash."

Abby's eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Abby do you have a list of who was here on the day of the elevator crash?"

"Um, yeah here." Abby reached over herself, grabbing a packet of papers.

Tony read through the names, quickly.

**Gabby Montez**

**Andrew Henderson**

**Carol Webb**

**Absalom Lamdan**

**Carlee Andress**

"Oh my god. Why…why was she here?" Tony quickly handed the paper to Abby, than started pacing.

"Well, she must have…no, she could have been…she must have…" Abby looked up at the pacing Tony. "I really don't know why she was here. She must have still been training, well waiting after training. I heard her talking about how she had been on the list for more the three years to become an agent. And didn't she live in Texas?"

"Abby. Carlee did it. She cut the wire, she caused the crash. She tried to kill me and Ziva. And now..." Tony eyes grew wide when he suddenly remembered. "And now she is alone with Ziva!"

**OMG! :0 **

**Okay**

**okay**

**breathe**

**One of the good guys is bad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE NCIS GODS WANT YOU TO!**


	21. Chapter 21

"If you want to wait here I can go get what I need." Ziva words rang out as she slowly opened the door of Carlee's Volvo, and pulled herself painfully out into the CVS parking lot.

"No, no. I'll come in. I need to get a few things too." Carlee smiled, as she turned her silver car off and stepped out also. "After that doctor's appointment, we need to keep an eye on you."

Ziva laughed. "Goodness Carlee. It's not that bad. Okay yes, he said I might have damaged my leg even more, but still, I'm fine."

Carlee slammed her door and stared at her, shocked. "He put a two inch needle into your leg, and he forced you on crutches, which you are not using!"

Ziva smiled back and started walking to the door of the pharmacy, a little limp in her step. "I am most _perfectly _fine. See I can walk so I am okay."

"Don't come crying to me when you fall flat on your face and can't get up." Carlee walked quickly past the ex-Mossad agent and opened the door. "Just wait and see."

-NCIS-

"Can I help you with something?" a young man, about 22 asked Ziva and Carlee as they entered the store. His smile made Ziva laugh, as she slowly leaned into Carlee. "He looks like Tony."

Carlee stared in aw at the man, she felt like she was drooling.

_He's like his twin!_

The man repeated the question. "Can I help you with something?" Ziva looked over to her friend, and with a small push, made her come back to earth. "What did you need to get Carlee?"

"Um, I know where it is. You go ahead. I will find you in a minute." Carlee slowly backed up, not letting that her eyes leave the man, until she pulled her around the corner. Then she heard Ziva laugh.

"Ignore her. "

"So what do you need help with?" The man asked. Carlee perked her ears, still straining to hear.

Ziva's voice suddenly got quiet, and the agent could only make out a few words.

"Please…find…test…"

_A test? What test?_

Carlee poked her head around the corner, staring at the pair. The man had smiled, an even bigger smile then before. "Oh yes! Just follow me!" He twisted his body around, leading himself down the long aisle and turned the corner, Ziva slowly limping after.

Carlee twisted her head, looking for a way to get to where he could find the two, without being seen by either. She stalked slowly around until she arrived at the aisle where they had entered; the man's voice rang out.

"Here you go. Is this what you were looking for?" Carlee imaged his smile.

"This is what I need, yes. Thank you." Ziva's voice said happily.

"Just ask for Greg if you need anything else. " Steps followed the words and the presence of Greg was gone, and a silent humming took over the aisle. Carlee creped over and looked down to where Ziva stood, trying to hide her head.

There Ziva stood, holding a pink box with the words FISRT RESPONSE PREGNANCY TEST in her hand, reading over the words that were on the back.

Carlee crashed her way back, her head dizzy with what she had just learned.

_She could pregnant, with his child. Now, he will never leave her. He will never realize he loves me._

Anger boiled in her. She stumbled back into the aisle she had been hiding in, and fell on her knees.

_No, no, no. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

Finally she let herself blow. With all her power, she threw her fist into the nearest possible thing, which happened to be an Oreo Cookie display. The crash drew attention, and Greg rushed over to see a shocked Carlee looking at him.

"What happened?" He asked, not moving.

Carlee let out her breath and looked down at the mess she had made. "I'll pay for that."

-NCIS-

"What the heck happen back there?" Ziva said as she entered her apartment, Carlee following her. The car ride had been quiet, so now Ziva was looking for answer. "All I heard was a huge crash and when it got there, I saw you leaning down, over lots and lots of cookies."

Carlee slowly turned to face Ziva, a put on her best fake smile. "Oh, I wasn't looking where I was going, and crashed into it. Sorry."

Ziva laughed quietly. "Tony's never going to believe this." She turned around and started walking down the hall. "You can grab a beer out of the fridge if you want. I'm going to the bathroom."

Carlee glared back at the disappearing Ziva and her fake smile turned into a angry frown . She started walking around the home, looking it over. Everything was neat and clean, nothing looked out of place. Suddenly a buzzing noise drew her attention to the table that sat in the middle of the room.

_Ziva's cell phone._

Looking down at it, the ID showed, TONY, in big letters, with a number 12 next to it. Looking towards the hall, she yelled, "Ziva, Tony's called you like 12 times!" Though she wanted to pick it up, she knew hearing his voice would make her break down once again.

Ziva's voice was distant, but able to be heard. "Oh I forgot my cell phone here! Okay can you bring it to me…" A huge crash made Carlee jump.

"What was that?" She yelled.

"I fell. Could you help me?" Ziva yelled. Almost laughing, Carlee quickly walked over to the door, but her hand must have click the talk button of Ziva's phone for as she open the door, Tony's voice reached both their ears. "Hello, hello Ziva?" he called. But his voice was drained out of Carlee's ears, for she dropped the phone at the sight she saw. The pregnancy test sat at her feet, the words PREGNANT and a plus sign screamed in her face. Her mouth dropped open, and she filled with pure unreleased rage. She reached to her side and slowly pulled out her gun, and pointed it, head on, at the almost crippled Israeli. Ziva's eyes grew wide as she saw what faced her.

"Carlee?"

-NCIS-

Tony hand sat on the wheel as he drove down the highway at lightning speed. His other hand rested on his cell phone that sat on his ear.

"Hello, hello Ziva?" he called. Suddenly a crash made him slam on his breaks.

"Ziva?" he yelled, his feelings drew out the car horns that blasted at him from behind.

A scared voice filled his ears. "Carlee?"

_Oh no. _

"Carlee what are you doing?"

Tony screamed into the phone. "Ziva! Ziva!"

"No, please. Carlee, stop!" Ziva screamed.

"Carlee! Stop!" Tony yelled, only imaging what was happening.

The last words screamed into his ears. "NO!" Then the line went dead.

"ZIVA!"


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG! Here it is. The moment I have been waiting to write for a long time. I hope you like!**

Ziva's eyes flickered opened, as the bright lights of her apartment burned into her. An attempt to rub her eye's was flattered by rope, for it locked her arms to one of her dining room chairs. Her mouth was covered by a thick line of duck tape, make her calls of distress unheard by anyone, but one close ear.

"You finally decided to wake did you?" A angry voice said, and a almost evil shadow walked out of the darkness.

Ziva's eye's grew wide as Carlee stepped out, with a long steak knife in her hand. Ziva could also tell her and Carlee's gun sat on her hip. She could taste her blood as it ran down her face, the source, most likely the gaping wound on her head, from where her attacker striked.

Carlee approached slowly and reached up, grabbing Ziva's face as she pushed herself back. Carlee laughed at the fear in her eyes. "Look whose the weak one now." Carlee grabbed the end of the tape and ripped it off, pulling Ziva's skin. Ziva held back a cry of pain. She heavily breathed and asked, " Carlee, what are you doing?"

Carlee raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Killing you of course." She laughed and took the knife, grazing it across Ziva's bare arm. It was impossilbe the hold back the pain, and a few tears escaped. "Miss Mossad is crying? Oh no, what to do, what to do."

Ziva glared up at Carlee. "Why are you doing this? We are friends!" Ziva almost yelled. Carlee grabbed a close by chair and sat a few feet away from the bleeding woman.

"Friends? You thought we were friends? Ha. I wanted you dead since the moment I met you." Carlee leaned slowly back in her chair.

"Why? You came to see me in the hospital-" Ziva started.

"I only wanted to see my handy work." Carlee growled.

"Wait...your handy work?"

"Oh look who finally put the puzzle together." Carlee laughed.

"_You _caused the elevator crash?"

"Um, no. I MADE the elevator crash." Carlee stood up, stalking around the room.

"But why?" Ziva asked in horror.

"I wanted your job. I wanted your life." Carlee said, placing her hands on Ziva's shoulders, smiling.

"What? You tried to kill me for my job? Are you crazy?" Ziva yelled.

"Do you know how long I have waited to be part of a team? I have been on the list to be a agent for three years! I heard you just waltz in NCIS and got a job!"

"We'll I'm sorry for your pain, but that is really not worth killing over." Ziva stated.

"You don't know me." Carlee growled, taking the knife and once again grazing the end over Ziva's other arm, this time deeper. Blood started pouring out. Ziva's breathing grew faster as she let out a slight whimper.

"Tell me." Ziva pleaded.

"Only because it may be some of the last words you hear... My father never loved me. Everything I did was a disappointment to him. Told me I wouldn't even get married, or have kids. When I said I was going go be a agent he said I wouldn't even get through school. You have no idea what I have been through. Now I have a great job and a man I love, and you will not take that away."

Ziva stared at Carlee. Even though Carlee's story was sad, Ziva couldn't feel for her. She knew what it was like to never to be able to impress your father. She knew it well. Eli never loved her. How could he? He sent her on suicide missions for god's sake.

"Carlee, you love someone?" Ziva asked, trying to stay away from the personal things Carlee found offensive.

"Yes."

"Who?" Ziva pushed for more info, giving herself more time to figure out what to do. She started looking around her apartment, anything close by to help her, but the words out of Carlee's mouth brought her attention back to the agent.

"Tony." Carlee could see the confused, anger,and hurt in Ziva's eyes. Carlee smiled. "You didn't know?"

"What? How do you love him? Me and him...you saw the test didn't you? I'm pregnant, with his child." Ziva growled.

"And with you and that baby out of the picture, he will need someone to comfort him, love him. And that will be me." Carlee placed the knife on Ziva's stomach, pulling it across. Blood started dripping out and Ziva cried out in pain and sadness. "Please no! Not the baby!" she screamed.

"Tony is to good for you bitch. You don't desevre to carry his child." Carlee laughed, taking the knife and running her finger along the blade.

"And you think Tony will love you after you kill me?" Ziva breathed deeply, looking up.

"Thats something he doesn't have to know." Carlee said, walking slowly around the room.

"How will he not know? Your the only one who has been with me, the only one who has seen me since we left the squad room." Ziva said, almost yelling.

"But my word is all he can follow. I could say a Mossad agent came, killed you and I couldn't do anything. Mossad is easy to influence." Carlee said, sitting once again in the chair she had pulled up.

"What are you saying? Mossad is stone hard!" Ziva yelled, almost offended at her tone.

"Rock hard? Well, if you think Absalom was here for vacation then..."

"You were the caller that told my father that me and Tony were dating. weren't you?" Ziva's face turned red and her bunched her hand in fists. "Why?"  
**  
**"Part of my plan, idiot. If there was a Mossad presence in DC then NCIS would just assume it was them. And I knew Eli's weakness. You."

"How do you even know me?" Ziva growled.

"Getting into the NCIS files was easy. Those papers on Somalia gave me everything. Just had to tell your father you and Tony were in love, then bang, here they were."

"So you killed Absalom to save your ass?" Ziva's realization made Carlee laugh.

"He was going to talk, and I had to shut him up."

"You...you...murderer!" Ziva yelled. "If I hadn't been like this, you would be dead! I would kill you over and over-" Ziva mouth was closed by a metal object striking her cheek.

"Shut up bitch! Someones coming." Carlee said in a hushed whisper. "If you talk, he or she will die."

A jingling door knob made Ziva's eyes widen when she saw the shadow that entered the dimly lit room. She almost cried when his voice rang out.

"Ziva? Ziva? Oh my god!" Tony raced over to Ziva's bloody body.

Ziva mouthed "_no" _as he raced up to her. Ziva eye caught a dim figure as it came behind the man she loved and her baby's father. If her baby was still alive.

"Are you..." he broke off.

Another voice filled the room as Tony felt a cold object on the back of his head.

"You shouldn't have come Tony."

**Okay I really really need input on this chapter. I really need to know if you liked!**

**Please please REVIEW!**

**THE NCIS GODS WANT YOU TO!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I had major writer's block that I just couldn't shake! Thank you LyssLovesTiva33 for helping me out! Here it is, what you've all been waiting a month for... sorry again...**_

_"You shouldn't have come Tony."_

Carlee dug the gun deeper into the back of Tony's head. "Walk." she almost cried, trying to keep a steady voice as she led the shaken agent to a place next to Ziva. "Gun. Give it, now." She stuck her hand out moving her fingers to herself. Tony slowly gave up the gun, placing it in her hand, knowing there was nothing else to do. If he got shot, who would save Ziva from this crazy chick?

Carlee looked around the room, spying a close by chair. She grabbed it, yet not letting Tony leave her sight. "Sit." she growled. "Now."

Two minutes later, after much fighting, Tony was tied to the chair which sat awkwardly behind Ziva. The tight ropes dug deep into Tony's arms and legs, and there was no way out for him. He  
looked up after he had a chance to catch his breath. Carlee was looking at him oddly, but she said nothing. Tony watched as Carlee clutched his phone and snapped it in half in one delicate motion. He forgot, she had been with NCIS for months; that would be the first thing Abby, McGee, and Gibbs would do to try and find them.

Tony finally broke the hardened silence. "Carlee, what do you think you are doing? We have been nothing but nice to you. We brought you into our team and treated you like one of us. Like... like family." Tony felt Ziva's hands try to grab his, but it was almost impossible. He felt her body tense up and start to shake.

Carlee, unaware of everything, paced over to Tony and sighed. "You think I want to do this?" This made Ziva's hands stop shaking and Tony felt her head shift to look at their captor. Tony slightly shifted in his seat to be able to look at his love. Her eyes seemed to scream, "_WHAT?" _Yet she stayed silent. Now Tony knew something was up. He decided to push Carlee more.

"Carlee, then why do it? I know you caused the crash but why?" Tony could see Carlee start to tear up.

"I can't...I can't say," she said, shaking her head. Pacing back and forth from one wall to another. Now Ziva couldn't hold back her words.

"She wanted our jobs Tony, nothing more." Tony stared in horror at his co-worker.

"What?" he whispered. All the pain, all the sadness, all the tears, was because of his job? Carlee leaped at Ziva, grabbing a knife from her side, stabbing Ziva in the shoulder, causing Ziva to moan in pain. Tony's eyes widened. That wasn't Ziva. His ninja. She never let anyone know how much pain she was in, other than him. Most of the time not even him.

"Stop! NO!"Tony cried as he knew Carlee would continue if not stopped. He tried to shake out of the chair, but to no effect. "Carlee please no!" Tony heard an angered growl escape from the  
hysterical woman attacking the love of his life.

"If you speak again, the next time it will be in your heart," Carlee threatened. Ziva slowly shut her mouth, fearing that the woman's accusations will be true. Tony's heart was racing as Carlee stood in front of him again, her angry eyes now turned to look longingly, almost lovingly. He felt Ziva stiffen from behind him, at the moment that was all he could concentrate on. His eyes only stared blankly at Carlee, anger, confusion, and slight fear clouding them.

"I don't want to hurt you Tony, don't make this harder for you," Carlee told him in a low voice that didn't even sound like her. Chills ran down Tony's spine.

"Then why do this Carlee, why tie me up! Why hurt Ziva! WHY!" Tony kept pressing.

"Because... I had to!" she gritted out, her lip curling in disgust.

"You could have waited!" Tony protested. "There are always jobs available! We needed more agents anyway!"

"I waited for too long Tony," Carlee shook her head.

"And now you are throwing it all away," Tony reminded her. Carlee froze. "If you let us go... we'll... we'll let the Director know that none of this was your fault. If you let us go you can walk away with a clean slate. Maybe get transferred, be an Agent Afloat... _SOMETHING_!" He felt Ziva stiffen again as Carlee began walking towards her again. Tony sighed, he just wanted out of this mess. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and for this nightmare to be over.

"It's too late Tony," Carlee whispered. "You know it and I know it. What's done is done. You just have to face it."

"You're gonna kill us both then, is that it?" Tony asked.

"I can't hurt you Tony," she shook her head, pacing the room again. He watched closely as the hand that held the gun shook. She was jittery, she was getting nervous; Tony was not sure whether or not that was a good thing.

"But if you kill Ziva you will hurt me Carlee," Tony protested. "You don't have to do this."

"It's because of _her _that this is happening!" Carlee screamed, pointing the gun at Ziva. Ziva gasped and Tony held in his breath.

"No... no Carlee, calm down," Tony whispered harshly. "_Please_."

"Why should I," she hissed, placing the gun on Ziva's forehead. "One shot and she's dead. She's out of the way!"

"Please," Tony begged. "She's your friend. I'm your friend." Carlee visibly flinched, making Tony very confused.

"Tony stop begging, it won't stop it," Carlee shook her head, lowering the gun. "It's gonna happen soon enough."

"Why does it have to!" Tony yelled. He was losing his patience fast. He was antsy. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Because it does!" the deranged agent half screamed, half cried.

"Give me more of a reason then that Andress!" Tony growled. "You are smart enough to give me more than that. Don't be a coward!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. Ziva gasped while all Tony could do was gape at her in shock.

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs asked coming into the bull pen. "Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

"I don't know Boss," McGee shrugged. "I went to get coffee and when I came back he was gone."

"Well where could he be?" Gibbs snapped. "And where is Andress, Ziva's appointment should be done by now."

"I honestly don't know Boss," McGee shook his head.

"Come with me," Gibbs said gruffly, heading towards the elevator.

"Where?" he asked, jumping up.

"Abby's lab," Gibbs said. "See if she got anything relating to the case." McGee nodded and followed Gibbs down to her lab. When the got there, Abby was huddled on her stool, a farting noise coming from her every few seconds. "Jeez Abs," Gibbs teased but froze when she turned around; Bert was clutched in her strong arms and her make-up was streaming down her face. "Abs what's wrong?"

"Ca-Ca," Abby stuttered. "She- she..."

"Abby," McGee said. "What are you saying, we can't understand you." Out of nowhere she jumped up to hug Gibbs.

"Abby," Gibbs said forcefully. "What is wrong?"

"I... I know who c-cut the elevator wire," she whispered. "Wh-who tried to kill T-Tony and Zi-Ziva."

"Who Abs?" Gibbs said, pulling her out of his arms and looking into her eyes. "Spit it out!"

"Carlee."

* * *

"Y-you what?" Tony gasped.

"Oh-oh my god," Carlee gasped, grabbing her knife again. "What did I do?"

"You love me," Tony whispered. For the first time since they were trapped there, Ziva's fingers finally reached out to curl around Tony's. He realized she was starting to get out.

"I do Tony," Carlee nodded solemnly. "But SHE is taking you away from me!" Just then she lashed out at Ziva again, this time catching her cheek. Ziva bit her lip so hard that she drew blood, but this time she did not make a sound. Tony smiled slightly, there was his ninja.

"But she didn't... isn't," Tony whispered unsure, feeling Ziva stiffen again. Carlee was in front of him again, looking at him in shock.

"Wh-What?" she gasped. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"I love you too."

* * *

**What? He loves her? OMG! What about Ziva? What about the baby? Let me know what you think about this chapter! **

**Please please REVIEW! ****THE NCIS GODS WANT YOU TO!**


	24. Chapter 24

I want to apologize gravely to all of the loyal readers of this story and to all the people waiting months and months for this update. I feel bad. No, I feel horrible. I would not blame you for not reading this ever again and hating me. I desvere it. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter that you guys have waited for… Chapter 24 of Crash and Burn…

"How…why…Really?" Carlee asked the eye lock with the tied up agent had not been broken in quite some time. Tony just stared back, the look of love covering his tired features.

"Why didn't you tell me Carlee? This would have never happened." Tony's bold voice took over both the Israeli and the Texas agent emotions.

Carlee stared him down, the pressure to say something overwhelmed her. She raced down the hall of the apartment, and made a clean cut turn into the wide open bathroom door. A slam making, Ziva jump.

"Tony," she whispered, her voice as calm as she could make it. "What was that? What are you saying?"

Tony twisted his head, well as much as possible. A small smirk appeared on his face and he quietly laugh. "What? I love me some crazy."

"What are you doing?" she asked through her teeth, glaring over Tony's shoulder whenever possible to look down the darken hallway that had taken the estranged woman away for only a minor minute.

"Just follow my lead and put on your best poker face. Please trust me." Tony finally let the seriousness of the situation sink in; for at any moment Carlee could walk in and kill the woman he truly loved.

Ziva nodded and leaned her head back so she was touching his shoulder. "I do Tony. You don't know how much I do." She whispered in his ear.

A jingling sound made Ziva lift her head up and looked a dark shadow figure approached the two.

Tony's mind raced. _I should have told her I love her._

"Tony, I'm sorry about that. I just never knew you felt that way, with _**her**_ still in the picture." Carlee's love fill voice made Tony know his plan was working. He could also feel Ziva fiddling with her knots, but with some trouble. She needed more time.

"Carlee, please forgive me. I should have told you sooner. I thought…" Tony's eye's flickered back and forth. "I thought you would not feel the same way."

Tears broke Carlee's face, making her makeup run. "How could you think that!" she squealed.

Ziva finally chimed in with a depressed and heartbroken cry. "Haven't you seen her goggling over you?"

"**Shut up! You will ruin everything!"** Carlee screamed, her words filling every inch of the room. "You are worthless now and now that I have your job and your boyfriend, there is no use for you anymore." Carlee reached to her side, grabbing Ziva's gun and placing it in between her eyes.

"Finally, it's time for you to die."

The sound of gun's fire exploded into the apartment and she dropped to the floor, blood everywhere.

I 3 YOU GUYS! FORGIVE ME!

(OH and REVIEW telling me how much of a jerk I am.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, was that update quick enough? Ha-ha. Hope you like!**

"Ziva! Ziva" Tony screamed, his voice echoing. "Ziva!" Tony tried to lean back to look at her, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of her face. "Ziva!"

""Tony." The deep breath bellowing his name seemed to be out of pure shock and almost sadness that. But the woman couldn't let her eyes leave the body that sat before her.

"Carlee….." Ziva's eyes focused on the body that lay bleeding in front of her, the blood coming from an unnamed source. Carlee's eyes laid open, staring straight at her with horror and anger, but there was no more force behind that rage, for her chest had stopped rising and falling. She was no more.

"Ziva! Tony! Open up!" a know voice called from beyond the locked doors, as the bangs started, but after no success, the blockade was finally broken by the foot of Gibbs as he and McGee swarmed into the room, guns drawn. The smell of blood engulfed them, and most of it was not Carlee's. McGee eyed Tony and Ziva first.

"Boss! Over here!" He called as he raced to the distressed twosome. McGee had tried to untie the heavy rope, but it was too strong. Gibbs pocket knife did the trick and finally they were finally released.

Tony jumped up and shook himself off. He looked at McGee, and with a questioning looked asked, "Who shot her?"

"I did. On the balcony next door." Gibbs answered back, pointing to the glass window that was broken, not 2 yards away. He reached down and checked for a pulse on Carlee's body, but there was nothing.

Tony double turned, placing himself in front of Ziva, his hands on her bleeding wounds. "Ziva, come on we need to get you up." But she never met his face; her eyes only met the death on Carlee's, her gaze burning into Ziva. Everything she had known about her was a lie. Her personality, her thoughts, her support, all a lie. Only Tony's calm voice brought her back, making her remember the whole reason this started.

"Ziva, please, are you okay?" Ziva looked down towards her belly. It had been badly stabbed and was furiously bleeding. Ziva brought her gaze to Tony, her eyes grew wide. "I'm pregnant."

-NCIS-

"Tony, it's okay. Everything will be okay. The doctor is going to come out that door and tell us everything is fine and Ziva and the baby are okay. I can feel it." Abby panted for she had raced to the hospital after hearing the news and was now holding Tony close as they sat in the waiting room of the trauma wing. Gibbs and McGee went back to Ziva's apartment when the nurse told them the wait may be awhile, for Ziva was in surgery. They need to process the scene and collect Carlee's body.

Though Ziva was able to talk and barely move, the doctor had told them she had massive internal bleeding and they were doing everything they could to stop it. Tony now waited for any news on how she was doing.

"Abby, she has to be okay. I don't think I can live without her. She is my everything. She makes me smile, she makes me laugh. She makes me love the life I live, and I can't do that without her anymore. She makes me who I am now. Ziva is my love, my heart, and…" Tony reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small box with a smaller red bow on it that sat carefully on the side. "And I want to make her my wife."

Abby looked down at the small box. She wished she could sequel, jump up in happiness, to give Tony a great big bear hug, but all she could do was weep. She knew if Ziva didn't recover, Tony would be lost forever.

_**NOW REVIEW!  
PLAESE!**_

_**NCIS GODS WANT YOU TO!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A lot of people wanted a long chapter, so here you go. Most people will think the last part is pointless, but I think it has a powerful meaning and will effect Tony a lot. OKAY NOW... CHAPTER 26!**

"Gibbs, over here." McGee called. His hands slowly brushed down the silk curtains, examining them for rips and tears.

"What McGee?" Gibbs bolding walked into Ziva's bedroom, looking around at the urban themed trinkets that sat quietly on shelves and end tables.

"I found where Carlee got the rope from. These curtains had ropes to hold them together and… as you can see they are gone." McGee stumbled over the words. The nervousness over being in his friend's bedroom not to mention his best's friend's girlfriend's bedroom, made him feel not welcomed here.

"Okay, that only solves part of the mystery. Tony said he walked in at 2100 and from what the doorman said, Carlee and Ziva got here around 1700. That is a 2 hour period that we have no idea what happened."

"Boss, how are we-"

"So we know Carlee was in this room and the living room. If we survey every part of the apartment and dust everything for finger prints we can find out if Ziva came in here before lights out and exactly Carlee was doing."

"Boss, I don't know if-"

"And we need to test all the blood and see if we can get a time frame on when she started bleeding. That can help the doctors know how long Zi's wounds were exposed to the air and-"

"Gibbs!" McGee voice rose, silencing his over talkative boss.

"What McGee!" Gibbs turned to his agent, an angered stare made Tim take a few steps back.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this alone. With Tony and Ziva at the hospital…"

Gibbs stare turned from angry to a kind of joking smile. His eyes softened and he stepped out of the doorway where he stood."I got you some help."

A shady character entered the room, smiling, while looking around. "Ready to be of assistance!"

McGee stared at the helper and his jaw dropped. "Palmer!"

-NCIS-

Tony's eyes flickered as he stared at the clock as the seconds turned to minutes then to hours. Due from the lack of sleep and the massive amounts of Caf-Pow! Abby had brought him; Tony's head was spinning with the possibilities of what could happen to Ziva. He could hear the doctor's voice ringing in his ears.

"_We are sorry , but there was no way to save her. The bleeding was too much and nothing would help."_

Tony gripped his head; the images of these scenes were too much for him to take. He needed air. Forgetting his coat, he walked out into the below freezing weather. He leaned against the column at the entrance of the hospital and breathed hard to watch his hot breath evaporate into the air.

"Want one?"

Tony turned to look at an old man holding out a box ofcigarettes, with one in-between his teeth. Tony smiled and shook his head. "Nah, don't smoke."

"Wish I could say the same thing." The senior chuckled. "Know what the stuff does ta me but, ugh God have mercy on my soul."

"Sometimes I wish I could have something that makes me feel like all my troubles have gone away, like those things." Tony sighed and breathed out harder into the cold air.

"Problem is, right when they're gone, troubles com' back, making you reach fer more." He wheezed.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Arthur." The man reached over, sticking his hand out across his body.

"Tony." Tony reached and accepted his hand and smiled.

"So what you doing here? You yourself don't look ill." Arthur laughed, at the realization of the kind of predicament they were in.

"My girlfriend. She's here." Tony ran his now free hand through his hair.

"What happen?" Arthur asked taking a puff of his cigarette.

Tony looked up into the black sky seeing snowflakes starting to fall. "She got stabbed…and she's pregnant." Tony felt that the full story didn't need to be told the old gentlemen, something made him think Arthur got it.

"Ahh. Shame. Give your lady my blessin'. Stinks that this kind of crime happens round' here, thought DC would be safe. That's why me and Sam moved here."

"Sam?"

"My naval buddy. When our wife's died, we moved here to live out the rest of our day. A box of cigarettes and beer. Here cause he's dyin' of cancer." He chuckle, which lead to a few seconds in a coughing fit.

"You okay?" Tony stood up straight as he watched the man lean down, with his hands on his knees.

Arthur brought up his head and laughed. "Don't know how many times I been asked tha' question."

"I'm sorry about Sam. It must be heartbreaking."

"Sam and I knew this would happen. Just didn't' know it was this soon."

There was a silence the creped around the two as Tony watched the snow fall. He lookeddown at his wrist watch and shook his head at the time, _**3:57**_. He sighed and stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. "I better head in. See how she's doing, if possible."

"Go to her son."

"See ya Arthur." Tony twisted around and starting into the building.

"Boy?" Arthur said, making Tony turn. Arthur looked Tony in the eyes, a deep meaningful stare.

"Yeah?"

"Live life like it is your last day. Cause you never know when it will be."

Tony smiled and nodded before entering the building. Last thing he heard was Arthur's wheezing laugh.

**This chapter is dedicated to the following for being loyal fans of this story and for not killing me for all the cliffhangers and for the three month long WRITERS BLOCK I had. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND ALL THE OTHERS (I'm sorry) WHO I FORGOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! I ALSO LOVE ALL THE NEW READERS OF THIS STORY!**

_**tivamcabby5**_  
_** Tempe4Booth**_  
_** Betherzz **_  
_** hockeymom **_  
_** LyssLovesTiva33 **_  
_** NCISaddict77 **_  
_** purplemonkeyz48**_  
_** Wolfstang 14 **_  
_** zatl**_  
_** combatcrazy**_  
_** God'srider **_  
_** Cutezipie**_

**Now...REVIEW!(PLEASE!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here here here...HERES CHAPPY 27!**

"Mr. DiNozzo, can we speak?" Dr. O'Brian, Ziva's doctor, called across the waiting room to the Special Agent who pacing across the whole hospital's first floor.

Tony gathered his thoughts after hearing his name and practically raced to the bad news-good news doctor. Dr. O'Brian deeply sighed at the over egger man coming to him. He cracked his neck, getting ready for what was coming next. Tony panted out, "Well? How is she? Is Ziva okay? She has to be…"

Chuck O'Brian brought his head up and put on his best fake smile. "We believe so yes. The surgery took 14 hours for she was horribly wounded, but we think she will recover most function of her body, maybe even all."

Tony could tell something was wrong. His tone did not fit his face. "What are you leaving out?"

The doctor's smile dimed and he closed his eyes. "We don't think the baby will make it." Tony's eyes grew wide. "With all the stress on Miss David's body, we have reason to believe that in her state, she will not be able to provide and care for both herself and the child, making her only choice to reject the fetus. If we intervene, we will have no choice but to abort it."

Tony held back the tears forming in his eyes. He wouldn't let himself look at Chuck yet. But he knew what he had to do. "I need to see her."

Tony started to the door that led to the rooms which he knew held Ziva. Dr. O'Brian ran to him and pulled him back with force. "Mr. DiNozzo, I'm sorry. Ms. David is just getting out of surgery. She is critical condition now and there will be doctors in and out of her room every second. Another body in there will make things much more difficult to care for her."

Tony looked the doctor in the eyes, hoping to learn his intention for keeping the best thing that ever happened to him away from his sight. But all Tony could see was concern. "Will you look after her and the baby?"

Dr. O'Brian smiled in sadness. "They are my top priority."

Tony nodded and sighed, "Thank you." The doctor turned to leave and Tony started to think about exactly what the doctor had said. His eyes widened as a thought came to mind.

_Let's make another choice possible._

"Doctor?" Tony called as O'Brian pushed through the doors. He turned to look. Tony responded. "Call me if anything happens." He nodded and finally left leaving Tony to race out of the hospital, fiddling with his car keys.

-NCIS-

Gibbs examined Ziva's living room, looking over the scene of where Carlee died. Though Ducky had taken her body away hours ago, he could still feel her presence surrounding him. He shook himself as thoughts bounced in his head.

_We have been at this for hours and found nothing!_

Gibb's had taken the sole job of searching the living room and kitchen for evidence. Nothing was coming out from his investigation, only conformation of DiNozzo's quick 3 second story that he had told McGee as he jumped into the ambulance with Ziva. Though he had called him many times, Tony never picked up his phone. He growled, and finally getting to his breaking point, he called to Tim. He could he stumbling and yelling coming from the room down the hall. He had assigned the closets, bedrooms and bathrooms for him and Palmer, and from what it sounded like, they we getting nowhere. Gibbs suddenly heard McGee's voice get loud.

"No Palmer! Stay! He doesn't need you too! Stay!" There was a slam and quick footsteps and Tim appeared with a frown gracing his face.

"Boss, really? You had to get him to help? He knows nothing but stuff about bodies and he will not shut up about it! I try and try and he takes forever to do one stupid thing-"

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, getting his agents attention. "We need to move faster with this. I don't know, but we are missing something. What did DiNozzo say again?" Gibbs angrily questioned.

"Um…" Tim recalled his notes that he had taken after Tony had left with Ziva. "Tony said that when he walked in, Ziva was bound to the chair and Carlee had a gun to the back of his head. She bound him and then attacked Ziva. Carlee said she only wanted a job at NCIS. That why she tried to kill them.… That's all I got before they drove off."

Gibbs growled and paced the rooms for a second. He thought he could trust Carlee. When she first came to be on his team, he tried to read her, like he does with all he meets. He didn't get how she hid this from him such a long time. What he didn't get was why she acted so violent to Ziva, her friend, and didn't touch a hair on Tony's head. Though Tony was emotional, but he knew he was leaving something important out about what really happened. But that is what his job is. Finding that missing piece.

-NCIS-

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Jethro lifted his head from his crouched position, as he was looking over the closet down the hall from where McGee called. Though he had told McGee to widen his search range two hours ago, he didn't hear anything from him till now.

"What McGee?" he called back.

"Come here now!" Though Gibbs didn't like to be commanded, he could hear the concern in his voice, so he raced to his lone agent. When he arrived, he could see Tim holding a white stick his eyes wide. He finally spoke when he saw Gibbs was there.

"I found this under the sink." He gave it to his boss and Gibbs stared at in shock.

"It's a pregnancy test, and… it's positive."

-NCIS-

Tony walked back into the hospital and had a kind of smile on his face. He carried three bags of that contained may of things. He sat comfortably in one of the chairs in the waiting room and started going through what he had bought at "Babies R Us" that was down the road. Nothing had change in the room after his almost two hour long shopping spree. As he pulled out a pair of green footy pajamas, his smile grew bigger. He wanted to show them to Ziva. Even though the doctor's words still burned into his brain, Tony wanted to show Ziva that he cared and wanted to be a father. He wanted her to fight for their baby. As he placed the clothing back in the bag and pushed it under his chair, the hospital doors opened and men in black suits entered, surrounding the room. An older gentleman entered after them and Tony couldn't believe his eyes. He stood in anger as the man approached a nurse and spoke, "I'm Eli David and I want to see my daughter."

**OH MY GIBBS! Eli's back! AND... Gibbs and McGee didn't know Ziva was pregnant! Tony left out a HUGE part there... Okay, I know I left you off with two cliffhangers (beating my record :D) BUT DO NOT FEAR, they will both be resolved in the next chappy! But knowing my streak with cliffhangers, you will most likely get another one... haha I'm evil. okay NOW...**

**pLeAsE ReViEw!**

**IT WILL MAKE MY SMILE! (OH AND fav and story alert to make me jump up and down in pure love for the world! okay that is a little weird. whatever.) **

**;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**okay, I lied. Gibbs and McGee don't come in this chappy, but I think you will like anyway!**

Tony glared through slit eyes at Ziva's father. His pale and wrinkled face seemed tired, but the state of Eli did not bother him. It was his presence here and his demanding to see _his_ Ziva. Forgetting the bags that sat piled under his seat, Tony angrily racedat the Mossad director. Though he knew his efforts would be faulted, his continued his charge at him, only to be stopped by multiple guns and strong hands. The scuffling brought Eli's attention to the deranged agent, only to smile by the look of rage on his face.

"Agent DiNozzo, I thought I would see you here." He raised his hand and with a flick of his finger, hands and guns were gone, and guards stood like statues next to Eli, hand behind their back.

"You should not be _here_." Tony growled, pushing his face to the directors "personal" space. Agents started to move, but Eli's gaze stopped them, and he turned back to Tony.

"I was not here last time, so I am here now. My daughter is hurt and I am here to help." Eli was calm, yet Tony detected a hint of agitation in his tone. He stepped back from Eli and snorted.

"She doesn't need you anymore. When she did need someone, it was me that was there, not you. I saved her from Somalia and you didn't. Does any of this prove my point?" Tony walked back over to seat and slouched down. Eli followed, with more of a proper sense, sat comfortably across from him.

"I wish I could have saved her, but couldn't. It is my dream to bring her back into my life, for us to be a family again. She is all I have. But I couldn't save her. I have to save a nation, and Ziva knew this." Eli voice seemed to falter as the term "_family" _can into play. He shook it off and looked back and looked at Tony. His eye's met a blank stare.

"That doesn't give you the right to leave her there." Tony growled, turning his head to look at the floor

"I know, and that is why I'm here. To apologize to her. The abandoning her, the following her, for everything."

This brought his head back up and locked a look with Ziva's father. "Was it Carlee who called you? Was it her who started this whole thing?"

_I need to know the truth._

Eli sighed and took his glasses of before continuing. "Yes, she called me, but to be truthful, she was not the reason I had Absalom follow her."

Tony's face scrunched in thought. "Wait, you were following her even before Carlee?"

Eli nodded in shame. "Yes, but for some reason, Absalom didn't report the crash to me. The last thing he told me before his death was 'This is a Crash and Burn case, Eli. Nothing else.' I still don't know what that means or why he said it to this day."

Tony nodded, and leaned even farther back in his chair. "Crash and Burn? I really don't know what that means. "He sighed , recalling his thoughts."I guess we will never know…"

-NCIS-

"Mr. DiNozzo?" Dr. O'Brian said as he approached the half sleeping agent. Tony slightly stirred and slowly opened his eyes, only to jump up when he saw the doctor's tired face.

"Yes?" For the first time since Tony met Dr. O'Brian, he had a **real** full smile. "Ziva is awake and she is stable. You can see her now."

Tony's grin was so big, it hurt. He looked past the doctor, to look for Eli, but was happy to see he was not around. He leaned down, grabbed his bags and followed the doctor, without looking back.

-NCIS-

"Tony!" Ziva smiled when he entered her dark room and she turned her body to face him. His grin was disturbed by his leaning forward and lightly kissed her, wishing to deepen it. But after thinking it over, he pulled back smiling, sitting in the chair that was by her bed. Taking her hand, he kissed it and continued smiling.

"How are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Ziva's smile lightened. "Not as good as would like to be…"

Tony tightened his grip on her hand. "So the doc told you about-"

"The baby, yes." Ziva finished as she looked down at her stomach and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Tony's face brightened a little, as he reached down and grabbed the green PJ he had just bought. "That's why I got this." He lifted up the clothing, excited to see her reaction. To his surprise, her face dropped, and she looked away.

"Put that away. Please." She whispered, pushing it from herself.

Doing as he was told, he dropped it and stared directly at Ziva, confused. "Ziva-"

Hearing the bag rustle, she twisted her body back to face him and letting go of his hand. He could see the anger and sadness in her eyes. "What was that Tony? Why do you have _that_?"

Tony brought his hands together, still confused by her reaction. "I wanted you to know I want you to fight for our baby."

Ziva broke the gaze and now refused to look at him, opting for the floor instead. "And you think that I don't want it? You think I am not fighting? I want this baby more then you will ever know, and you know what? I don't know if it is going to make it! What if that happens?"

Tony jaw lowered a little, his heart breaking with every word. "Ziva-"

"Tony, I want a family. I want a family with _you._ But you can't do this to me, or to yourself. This baby might not make it, and I have no choice over it. Getting your hopes up, that will make the outcome of what ever happen even harder on you and me. Don't do this to yourself."

The two sat in silence. The only sound was the beeping of Ziva's heart monitor. Ziva's eyes stayed glue to the floor. Finally, Tony looked up from his gaze that locked with his lap and grabbed Ziva's hand, making he look at him. He finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Ziva. I didn't think this though. I thought that maybe I could help. I could help anyway I can. I don't know what I'm doing with all this baby stuff. Seriously, I don't. But if you thought I did, maybe you would try harder to keep the baby. You have to know I will be here for you forever and always. And that if you were ready to be a mother, I was ready to be a father."

This made Ziva smile, bringing herself up so she sat straight up in her bed. "I always knew you were here for me. I always knew you loved me. And I don't know anything about anything about being a mother either. You are not alone. And I know I'm not alone either."

"Ziva." Tony said, as he looked at Ziva, her deep brown eyes watching him.

She smiled. "Yes?"

"I love you so much." Ziva could feel the power behind the words. She knew that he had said it before, in the elevator, before he left to go anywhere, before they said goodnight, but these five words beat them all. But she could tell he wasn't finished.

"I don't think I can live without you. You are my everything. You make me smile, you make me laugh. You make me love the life I live, and I can't do that without you. You make me who I am now. Ziva, you are my love, my heart, and…" Tony reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small box with a smaller red bow on it that sat carefully on the side. He opened it, and pushed the chair back, landing on one knee. "And I want to make you my wife."

Ziva stared at the little white ring, a beautiful clear diamond sat on top. His next words made her look up at him wide eyed.

"Will you marry me?"

**This chappy did...**

**1) Had the first true TIVA fight**

**2) Showed the softer side of Eli David (even though I hate him)**

**pLeAsE ReViEw!**

**IT WILL MAKE MY SMILE! (OH AND fav and story alert to make me jump up and down in pure love for the world! okay that is a little weird. whatever.)**

**;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**My computer was seriously screwed up for a really long time so I couldn't update. Thank god it is working again.**

** I actually really like this chapter... just something about it really hit me hard...**

**Enough about me... LETS GO INVADE THE MADE UP LIVES OF TONY AND ZIVA!**

_"I don't think I can live without you. You are my everything. You make me smile, you make me laugh. You make me love the life I live, and I can't do that without you. You make me who I am now. Ziva, you are my love, my heart, and…" Tony reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small box with a smaller red bow on it that sat carefully on the side. He opened it, and pushed the chair back, landing on one knee. "And I want to make you my wife."_

_Ziva stared at the little white ring, a beautiful clear diamond sat on top. His next words made her look up at him wide eyed._

_"Will you marry me?"_

The words sounded rehearsed, as if he stood in front of his mirror for hours, going over and over them before they were set in stone in his mind. This made her smile at the reality of their relationship. It was all each one had. They care so much about each other and loved one another so much that they would focus on the details more then the big picture. Tony could have waited till she was out of the hospital, had a big romantic feast at a fancy restaurant, and announce to the world that he loves her. But he did it now and then, when they were themselves as people. Not all dressed up and purposely looking pretty for others enjoyment. They were truly themselves now and were truly in deep love.

Ziva bite her lip in a smile. "Tony, do you realize who you are asking this question to?"

Letting out a small laugh by her tone of voice, he answered with his heart on his sleeve. "The kick ass ninja with language problems and a violent attitude? Yeah I fully know who I'm asking to marry."

She forcefully punched him, **hard.** Only to grab his shirt and pull him to her lips. The kiss was full force, violent with a light sweet sprinkle, just like her. Tony pushed whispered soft words in between each rough kiss. "Is-… this-… a-… yes-…?"

Ziva finally pulled back. "Of course my little hairy butt." This gave him the chance to slide the ring on her fingers before occupying his mouth once more. Kiss after kiss and the two didn't stop. Getting uncomfortable, Tony stood and sat on the bed next to her, never letting the kiss break.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Tony pulled back and yelled. "Do not disturb!" Ziva slightly giggled before pulling him back, ignoring the repeated knocks. Trying to forget the very determined knocker, they continued thier actions.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Ugh!" Tony stood abruptly and charged to the door, letting it fly open with a bang. "What!" he yelled before even seeing who sat beyond.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Eli David's voice rang out in confusion. Tony quickly flattened his ruffled hair and straightened his discombobulated shirt. "Director, excuse me I was just…" Ziva's voice forcefully interrupted the conversation. "Aba?"

Tony stepped aside and let him in, shockingly in a formal way. As Eli entered, he smiled softly. "Zee-vah, Shalom." Then suddenly he twisted to the unmoved agent. "Agent DiNozzo, would you mind...?" Tony leaned passed Eli to look at Ziva. She nodded slowly, still with a shocked face. Tony silently stepped out, before closing the door.

"Aba... what are you doing here?" she had shifted herself to face him, even letting her gaze meet his.

He coldly nodded, not giving any indication on his state of mind. "You are not well."

"That did not stop you the last time."

He approached the table that sat at the end of her bed, opening the chart as it had been placed there for the doctor's convenience.

"That does not mean I don't care."

Silence made the conversation end momentarily before Ziva notice Eli skimming farther and farther into her chart. "Aba, please-"

He demandingly stopped her. "You're pregnant?"

Thoughtfully cursing herself for not stopping him sooner she nodded. "Yes."

"I presume it is Anthony DiNozzo's?" his tone seemed angry, yet he tried very hard to hide it.

This made Ziva blood boil. _Does he even care that I almost died? Does he only care about me "ruining the family name?"_

She sat up, letting the anger take over. "If you think I care at all what you think, then you have a lot to learn. I am loved **here**, not with you. I have a life, a life am a proud to call mine. And if you think you waltz in here and take everything I hold close just because you are ashamed of me for becoming a person, a true person, you will leave right now. You _**ruined**_ my life before and will never I let that happen again." Ziva sucked in the last breath of air she had while wiping away a lone tear that fell.

Eli dropped the chart and approached his daughter with realization spread across his face. "You have every right to be mad. I invaded your life after you clearly told me to leave it alone. I am not here to yell, nor drag you back to me. Your family is here now, for you are happy here. I once had that family though. You, Ari, Tali, your mother. I had it. I thought I had lost it because of others stupid mistakes. I have never taken responsibility for what I have done; destroy three beautiful children's lives. Now you are all I have left, you and that child. And I can't pray enough to let my only blood forgive me."

The truth was out and never again could go back in. Both had said things which were now unable to be taken back.

"_You ruined my life…"_

"_Let my only blood forgive me…"_

The words hung in the air like an air-borne poison. They sucked it in with every heavy breath.

Ziva finally spoke. "I am sorry father."

Eli took her hand, stroking it with his fingers. "No. I seek your forgiveness. Sorry is a word that can't consume all that has happened to us. I repent everything."

Ziva finally let the tears that had been built up for years flow. The tears for Tali, the tears for Ari, the tears for the abuse, the tears for love now flowing down her face.

Eli didn't move as he watched his daughter cry, but never left his fingers rest. Ziva finally brought her other hand to wipe her face clean and she nodded, "And Tony?"

He nodded back. "If I am to fully feel forgiven, I will just have to, as you Americans put it… deal."

Ziva grinned only to have oddly another knock at the door as a nurse entered. "Ms. David, we need to give you your medication now."

At this Eli stood. "And by that ring on your finger, I can tell he will soon be my family as well." He leaned forward and kissed Ziva's forehead. "Shalom Ziva." He leaned back up and coughed, before turning and exiting the room, to have his only daughter happily look down to her finger and smile.

"Family."

**GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS ARE LEARNING NEXT CHAPTER...**

**IF THE BABY MAKES IT OR NOT! **

**Lets let that anticipation haunt you till I update :)**

**NOW...**

**pLeAsE ReViEw!**

**IT WILL MAKE MY SMILE! (OH AND fav and story alert to make me jump up and down in pure love for the world! okay that is a little weird. whatever.)**

**^ Thats my new Crash and Burn thing! It's retarded, I know**

**;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**

**Best wishes and hope you guys have those creative juices flowing cause I'm excited to read all the NCIS Tiva New Year's stories. If you write one or you find a really really good one send the link to me cause I seriously want to read it.**

**Now the chappy you have all been waiting for...Enjoy. **

Slumping in his chair, Tony waited in silence for his estranged soon to be father-in-law to make an appearance. Whatever was going on in the now heavily guarded room, DiNozzo really wanted to know. He would take quick glares down the hall, every time meeting the face of an Israeli that would angrily look at him. Always skidding out of firing range, he would pace for a minute, and then repeat. He tried to image how things would work out not just for Ziva but him. He **had **gotten the director of Mossad's, an organization of ninjas and assassins, daughter pregnant and he not being Jewish didn't really help. He had also forgot to tell his little piece of crazy that her father, whom were not on so great of terms right now, was here to see her. The trouble he was in, he could only imagine.

As he did his routine passes of the hallway, his eye's caught onto a petite nurse that stood in front of Ziva's room. Fear was spread across her face as stood face to chest with a very large Mossad officer. By his body position, he was not letting her pass. Tony inched closer to hear the altercation.

"I just…have to, you know… give Ms. David her…medication." She whispered, not looking up to meet the officer's face. She raised her hand to let the man over look the meds she need to administer to her patient. The man snatched them and handed them to the female that stood unmoved next to him. Glasses covered her eyes and her face was blank.

"Liat, Ma at choshevet?" he questioned. The words, unknown to Tony ears, were Hebrew. A small conversation went on between them before the woman, Liat, nodded.

"Go." She simple said stepping aside to let the horror struck nurse in. Tony sighed; happy he didn't have to invade the conversation to get his soon to be wife her needed medication.

Tony was about to sneak back to the waiting area without being seen by the officers, but he turned suddenly when the door to Ziva's room opened once more, letting a old and very sleep deprived director out. To Tony's own surprised, he raced to meet the man, hoping to get a clue on what happened in his absence. The guards didn't react to Tony's running, for they knew all he looked for was a conversation.

"Director?" he questioned as he approached.

"Call me Eli." He laughed out, patting Tony's shoulder with his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Tony pushed, wishing to get anything to help support his Ziva through whatever happened.

Director David smile, releasing his grip on DiNozzo's shoulder. "Take care of them son. I can only trust you will."

Tony nodded; knowing he could get nothing more from the forthcoming father. "Till my last breath." He whispered. Sticking his hand out, Eli gladly accepted. With the contact of skin, Tony could feel the family warmth and trust enter soak into him. Eli was passing the reins to Tony and he gladly accepted the job of keeping his crazy ninja safe.

Releasing his hand, Eli nodded slightly and turned away from the NCIS agent. "And remember, I have eyes everywhere." With that, Eli left, Mossad agents closely behind. Eli's last remark made Tony concerned.

_Was he joking?_

Tony shook the thought before he turned on his heels and bolted to the room that held his very own David, Ziva.

-NCIS-

"Ziva?" McGee poked his head into the Israeli's room, trying to be as nice and quiet as possibly incase his friend was sleeping.

Tim felt a hand on his back and a sudden push. "Ziver." Gibbs entered the room with nothing on his mind but that his agent, his friend, his _daughter_, was pregnant. This made the woman in bed roll over to face her colleagues.

"Gibbs, McGee. What are you doing here?" Ziva said with a quick yawn and stretched, yet still in much pain from her attack, the attack that haunted her.

Gibbs, being direct, went right for the heart, pushing his way into her soul and not letting her escape. "You're pregnant." This was more of a statement, not question. Ziva blinked hard, only to open them to McGee's pleading face.

_They want answers._

"Yes, I am." She stated simply. McGee's face drew back and he looked a little pale.

_Concern._

Gibbs didn't move and he looked around. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Food."

"Of course." McGee sighed, only to get a stern glare from Gibbs. The room got silence. The elephant in the room was out and Ziva knew there was no way to put it back in its unlocked cage.

"How far along?" McGee sighed, leaning against the wall.

"7 weeks."

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Gibbs pushed concern in every word he said. He remembered the condition he found Ziva in. Dragged knife cuts all around where he knew the baby laid in his life giving tomb.

"Gibbs, I didn't know until a few days ago." Ziva panted. "I had no time to say anything."

"Ziva, what Carlee did-"Tim breathed out, trying to learn…anything.

"I know, she targeted my baby. She wanted me to suffer before she killed me. I realized that-"

"Babe, they didn't have any granola bars so I got you this…" Tony pushed through the door of Ziva's very welcoming room, completely unaware of the guests it contained. When he finally looked up, his eye's flicked back and forth to Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva. He let his final sight land on Gibbs.

"Hey boss."

-NCIS-

"_Go home and get some sleep Tony. You practically haven't left this room in two days!"_

Tony laughed at Ziva's past words as he silently entered his apartment. After a very odd and heart filled talk with the whole team, Tony knew that Ziva's words were true. Tony had to explain to Gibbs what had happened and what exactly he was planning to do.

"Sleep. Focus on sleep." Tony mumbled as he slammed the door and threw his coat on the floor, trying to get his mind out of the past.

He turned to his clock that sat on the living room's end table.

_2:00 am_

"Wow 0200." He sighed as he looked the clock once more to verify that he had read the clock right. His gaze set on his very inviting and very used couched. It seemed to pull him into its presence. He staggered to the movie, make out and love making friendly cushions and crashed into its warmth. His eyes fluttered closed as he sighed.

"I'm so tired."

-NCIS-

"Ugh"

The annoying ringing made Tony slowly sit up, rolling his shoulders. He blinked his eyes a few times to gain insight to his newly risen reality. The ringing hit his ears again, making him snap out of his sleep given state.

"My phone!"

Jumping up Tony pulled his phone to his ear and quickly responded with the common phrase. "Hello?"

"?" The voice was shaky and filled with what could only be called _fear_.

"Yes?"

"It's Dr. O'Brian. We may have a problem."

Tony's mouth dropped open, unsure of what to do. **"What?" **he barked.

"The baby…" Tony bolted for the door of his apartment at the sound of the word, almost forgetting his keys in the process. Still clutching the phone for dear life, Tony ran to his car, tears rolling down his face.

-NCIS-

"We couldn't do anything to save it. From the moment was stabbed, the baby had no chance. It was just a matter of time. I'm so sorry."

Tony held Ziva to him as she let tears explode from her eyes. There was no trying to hold back the feeling, she needed it.

"My baby." She sobbed out into Tony's shirt as held her close to his chest, stroking her back as he cried into her shoulder. He tried to stay strong but the sight of his bold, strong, ninja crying and the news that replayed over and over in his head broke him.

_Our baby is gone._

He could hear Dr.O'Brian's footsteps exit the room to leave the two alone.

"No, no, no!" Ziva pounded her fist into Tony's chest, letting the other hand grip his shirt with muscled fingers. Tony's let her hit him, hit him **hard.** She bawled, engulfing all scene of happiness the two had felt before only to replace it with pain and despair.

"My baby is dead!"

**Please don't hate me. Please. I only did this ^ because I came up with a bunch of idea's for future chapters based on this. For some reason I felt that if I suddenly wanted a happily ever after story I would have let them make out in the first chapter. :) The sadness will end sometime, I promise.**

**I know a lot of you really wanted the baby to live. You all told me multiple times. I'm sorry to do this to you... :(**

**Now, trying to leave on a happy note...**

**pLeAsE ReViEw!**

**IT WILL MAKE MY SMILE! (OH AND fav and story alert to make me jump up and down in pure love for the world!)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey hey hey! Now you guys really disliked me doing what I did to the baby and I'm sorry, once again. BUT... In a couple of chapters THINGS GET HAPPY AGAIN! Also I'm for telling you in advance that in about 5-6 chapters (I don't know yet) I will be ending the story... **

**Now... HERE'S Chapter 31!**

"Ziva, please eat something." Tony sat on the edge of her bed, holding a plate of chicken with a small side of carrots. "You haven't eaten anything in 2 days."

Ziva laid on her side, looking out the window at the slow falling snow. Her face grew with the heartbreak that consumed her and as she tightly clutched her stomach, she closed her eyes blocking out the one who she had always turned to. She hadn't looked at anyone in days, just the pale outside that was covered with white. Her lips hadn't moved since her crying words that she mistakenly let escape. Now after 48 hours, she wanted nothing more than to leave this forbidding place and away from tear-filled eyes. Ziva didn't voice her feelings though, but Tony knew, and he was scared.

"Zi, please. I'm begging you." The desire to eat left her the moment she heard, "_Miscarriage," _leave the doctor's mouth. Curling up under a rock and just waiting for the inevitable to happen was the only thing that she desired now.

"Fine." She heard him growl, and the covers shift as his presence left her and the room. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to let sleep take her, but the process was impossible. She couldn't relax; she could barely breathe the heavy hospital air.

"I'm going to the office." Tony announced as entered the room slowly again, walking to the other side of the bed to face her. "I'll be back in about an hour." She didn't meet his eyes as he crouched to her level.

"I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her head, but the normal smell of her lavender shampoo didn't hit him. Closing his eyes, he kissed her again then stood. "Bye."

Ziva watched him stand and leave, losing him as he rounded to the other side of her bed and out the door. His footsteps stopped as she heard his turn by the doorway and the feeling of eyes on her made Ziva shiver. Then he was gone and the only small pit of happiness she had held had disappeared with him. She let a few small tears fall as she sighed out an "I love you too."

**-NCIS-**

It was a half an hour later she heard heavy footsteps enter, followed by a loud and annoyed groan. Confused, but the need to see who was there didn't coming, she stayed still; waiting to see what would happen. The feet approached and stopped next to her bed.

"Ziva." The voice was familiar and her usually soft words held anger.

_Abby._

"Ziva, look at me," She growled, tapping her foot.

"There is no need," Ziva blankly said the first words she'd spoken to a person in days.

Suddenly feeling strong hands on her shoulders, her being was forced to turn to look at the Goth. Her face gave every emotion she felt away. Anger, disappointment, annoyance, and sadness all write as if she had them tattooed on her forehead. "No need? Are you serious? This is the biggest need ever!"

Confused, Ziva paused. "What?"

"You, my strong, crazy, ex-Mossad ninja best friend, are the needed." Abby's hands were still clamped on Ziva's arms and her grip grew stronger with each word.

"Abby-" Ziva was surprised by the power of her hands as they grabbed her. Realizing what she was doing, Abby quickly released. "Sorry, but you deserve it."

"Why?" Ziva was getting more and more confused by the second.

_What is she talking about?_

"You just can't up and ignore Tony! It's killing him. Right now, he's sitting in autopsy, drinking away all his pain, caused by _you_." Abby paced the room, giving Ziva as many mad looks as possible.

"Abby, our baby is gone-"

Abby butted in. "Yeah, Ziva, I know. And I can't possibly know what you are dealing with. You need to mourn, you need to cry, but why can't you mourn _together_, with Tony, or cry on each other's shoulders, just talk it through."

Ziva didn't automatically response to her speech, for she didn't know what exactly to say. "This is how I cope, Abby. Alone, by myself."

Abby stomped towards her. "But that's not how Tony does. He needs you to be with him. You promised him you would be there forever the moment you took that ring from him."

Ziva looked away, her mind fighting itself.

_Tony is the man you love! You have to be there for him!_

_Tony knows that you aren't the cuddle and cry type. He will be fine._

_Shut up! You need to go be with him!_

_No you shut up! Tony is a **man, **he can take care of himself._

_Then why is he drinking his life away right now?_

Clutching her head, Ziva dug her fingernails into her scalp. This was her time to be loving and caring. To be the one who refused to see the reality in front of them and just go with what the heart screamed at her to do. Breathing through her teeth, she rolled her shoulders, and then sat straight up. "You are right, Abby. And I know you are mad at me for acting so selfish, but I need you to do something for me…"

**-NCIS-**

Tilting his head back, Tony felt the alcohol run down his throat. He was supposed to return to the hospital soon, but the uncaring Ziva made him so hesitant to do so.

She sat so still for so long that he sometimes thought it wasn't just their unborn child that had lost its life, but its mother as well had perished with it. He didn't know what to do. The death had killed him more then he would let anyone see. He did just as Ziva had told him not to; he had gotten his hopes up. His mind was focused on how to be a good father, how he was going to help his pregnant soon-to-be wife deal with the emotions, the labor, the crazy food cravings, how he was going to teach the baby to walk, to run, to ride a bike. He had gottten his hopes up and they all came crashing down like a pile of bricks. And it really hurt.

Taking another swig of the bourbon, he sighed. When he heard the automatic doors of the autopsy open, his mind went to Ducky.

"I'm putting it away now, Duck." In the rolling chair he sat on, he turned to face the doctor, but his eyes grew wide as he faced _her_. His Ziva.

"I wish you would not. I was hoping to have some as well."

**In my computer class last week, we had the option to make a book cover for our final project, and that I did for Crash and Burn! The link to it is on my homepage, and I would LOVE to know what you think! There is also one for Dear Diary, but that one isn't as good... so now... **

**pLeAsE ReViEw!**

**IT WILL MAKE MY SMILE! (OH AND fav and story alert to make me jump up and down in pure love for the world!)**

**So you should all check out my best friend LyssLovesTiva33's fic New Found Angel! http :/ / www .fanfiction. net/s/6560075/1/New_Found_Angel (without spaces) It's amazing (: She's awesome!**


End file.
